Revenge
by candybluesful
Summary: /AU/ Three girls enrolled in an private school with one thing on their mind; revenge on three certain boys. But what would happen if they're beginning to have lingering feelings towards their targets? SasuSaku and other pairings.
1. Konoha High

_Summary: 3 girls entered a rich élite school with one thing on their mind; revenge on a certain boys sasusaku NejiTen inoShika NaruHina_

* * *

It was a normal Monday morning, teens soon to be heirs to their father's company began to walk in the gates. Konoha High, the most famous school that, not only goes good on your résumé, but students who graduate will ultimately get a job at one of the famous companies.

Just then, three girls began to walk towards the school. Boys began to stop and stare;

"Dam those girls are finee! I like the girl with the blonde hair, look at those curves!"

"I prefer the girl with the pink bubble gum hair! "

"The one with her hair tied up into two buns is HOT!"

* * *

"Wow look at them, they're fawning over us like dogs!" A girl smiled as she flung her bag over her shoulder. She has cherry blossom hair with forest green eyes whose name was apparently Sakura.

"Hey there's actually a guy who has a dog beside him, are pets allowed?" A girl with blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Her name? Ino.

"Is that guy wearing a green suit? I thought this school has a strict policy of school uniforms." Questioned Sakura.

"Never heard of trimming his eyebrows eh?" laughed Ino.

"Hey you guys! remember what we're really here for! This is no time to be joking around!" A girl with chestnut hair yelled.

"Geez, no need to yell Tenten! " Exclaimed Ino. As she began to cover her ear.

Sakura's eyes began to darken, "How could I forget?" She muttered.

Ino began to look at her nails, "Besides we have a full year to get back at them!" She shrugged as she began to smirk, "But what's better is that it has been almost three-years! I highly doubt they would remember us!"

"They will regret with what they've done to us, those-"

Before the girls could say anything else. They were interrupted by a noise.

"WELCOME TO KONOHA HIGH!" A man screamed.

All three girls turned their attention towards the same man they were talking about earlier. A man wearing all green.

He did a salute, "My name is Rock Lee! it is a pleasure to meet you youthful ladies!"

Sakura did a short bow, "Aah, its a pleasure to meet you too Lee, my name is Sakura and these are my friends; Tenten and Ino." A small smile reached to her face as she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Before Ino and Tenten could introduce themselves, they were quickly intrupted by Lee. He was on one of his knee, both of his hands were wrapped around Sakuras left hand."

"OH Sakura your beauty, your voice I fell in love with them! Will you give me the honor to go out with you?"

Shocked by the sudden proposal, she began to blush. She got her senses back when the bell rang for the first class, "I-I'm sorry Lee you seem like a really nice guy, however im not looking for a boyfriend at the moment. I have to go now, I need to meet up with the principle"

"I see, as an apology for the sudden question, please allow me to show you where the principles office is."

* * *

The door opened as four teenagers began to walk down the hall. Girls began to run towards them.

"Sasuke-kun, my prince charming!"

"Neji-sama please marry me!"

"Shikamaru-kun, your looking extrememly cute today!"

"Naruto-kun! Lets go eat ramen! My treat!"

The fan girls were swarming around the guys, trying to touch them. Hoping that they could recieve a simple glance.

The guys except Naruto who was smiling like a big gooon, all smirked. Each one of them grabbed the closest girl around them, putting their hands around their waist. The four girls were blushing madly.

_Inside the classroom_

_-30 minutes later-_

"What's taking kakashi sensei so long? Naruto sighed. The boys already threw the girls away, after making out with them.

"Actually, he has an excuse this time, my cousin Hinata is transferring to this school." Neji answered as he began lean against the wall.

"I thought she was home-schooling?" Both Sasuke and Shikamaru said at the same time in a monotone voice. - They both gave death glare at eachother-

"Yeah but her parents wants her to face her fears. So they made her come to this school, and since her parents donated a lot of money to our principle, all new students who's transferring to this school will be in this class."

"Hey! How come i've never heard about this Hinata chick before? Is she hot? If yes than i call dibs!" Naruto screamed.

_SMACK_

Before Naruto could think of what just happened. Neiji pushed Naruto down and was on top of him, he grabbed his shirt and said: "Dont you even dare and try to touch Hinata, or me, Sasuke & Shikamaru will hunt. you. down. You hear me?"

"Y-Yes sir!" Naruto was shaking. "But why thoses guys too?" He pointed at Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Cause we are childhood friends, she's like a little sister to us. If it wasnt for her habit of studdering, she would be here with us right now" Shikamaru explained.

"You've never seen, or heard about her, because you've just transferred to this school two years ago, and that I don't like to talk about my personal life with you dobe"

"whatever you say teme!"

* * *

_At the principles office:_

-Knock Knock-

"Please come in!~"

_(Lee, Sakura, Ino & Tenten entered the room)_

A women with long blonde hair with dull blue eyes turned around, she smiled, "Nice to meet you, welcome to Konoha High! I'm Tsunade, your principle! It is a pleasure to finally meet you girls!"

_(The girls including Lee bowed down)_

"Well today is your lucky day! Due to some money problems.. All four of you girls will be in the same class!"

"Four?" Questioned Tenten

"Ahh yes, there is another transfer student-Hinata?"

Behind the principle stood a girl with long indigo hair, her eyes were pale.

"N-Nice to meet y-you." Her face was turning a new shade of different red."I-I-m Hinata Hyuuga"

The girls froozed. "Did she say Hyuga?" Tenten was hurt the most._ This quiet girl is related to __HIM__? Neji Hyuuga?_

_End of chapter one_


	2. class introduction

Four girls entered the class with their home room teacher Kakashi sensei. Lee had left to his home room.

"You're Late!" The whole class yelled. (Except for Saskue, Shikamaru and Neiji. Who's looking out at the window or just staring into space.)

"Aah sorry I was in the principles office to pick up four beautiful new transfers today," He turned to the girls. "Please introduce yourself." Kakashi began to sit down, taking out an orange book.

Tenten looked at her friends and shrugged, "The names Tenten. I'm a year older than you guys because .." She stopped and smirked, "You know what? lets just say that I broke my leg quite seriously during a "soccer game" and I have to repeat a year because of that" The whole class room began to sweat drop as Tenten coughed, "Because for my passion towards sports, I was able to enroll to Konoha High. Also winning a few games on my own doesn't hurt either"

_Neiji.. He's right there.. that bastard!_

Ino who was standing beside Tenten, bowed, "Nice to meet you! My name is Ino, I have a passion towards fashions and flowers. I guess you could say that because my mother is a worldwide known model, and that i'm a model in training. The school most likely only accepted my transfer to gain more popularity"

_S-Shikamaru..._

Sakura did a short waved, "Hii! I'm Sakura. I got accepted to this school because of my scholarship. Other than fashion and medical related stuff, I have no other interest. Oh and one more thing, if u ask me if this," She pointed to her hair, "Is my natural hair color, please keep it in mind that i will not pay for your medical fees" _  
_

_I can recognize that chicken butt hair anywhere!_

"N-nice to m-meet you.." Hinatas face began to turn to a different shade of red. "M-my name is Hinata.."

_Wahh a guy is staring at me...hes kinda cute though._

"Okay! you four girls can sit where ever you like. Since I don't believe in seating plans. If you want to sit in a certain place for some odd reason, you have to get in class on time, please take your seats"

There was four empty spaces left at the front. The seating arrangements from the left to right: Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Sakura.

"Today will be a study period, since we only had fifteen minutes left for home room." Kakashi went back to sit on the chair, continuing to read the book.

* * *

The class all went back to what they were doing as the fours girls who were sitting at the front began to talk amongst them self.

"U-uhm.. sorry about what happened earlier today Hinata.." Tenten was looking at her feet.

Flashback

"What?" Screamed Tenten, she grabbed Hinata's shirt. "You're related to Neji Hyuuga?"

Tooken back, Hinatas eyes were wide, tears began to fall down." Y-Yes, I haven't seen him for almost f-fours years now.. we did mail to each other from t-time to time though"

Before Tenten could say anything else. Sakura and Ino both whacked her head. Sakura then grabbed Tenten's ear and whispered something into in her ear.

Wide eyes, Tenten realized what she had done. She did a ninety degree bow in front of Hinata and the principle. "I-I-m sorry please forgive me!"

End of flashback

"N-no it's okay, I already forgave you back at the office. Could you tell me though? why do you guys seem like you really hate my cousin?

"We'll tell you later okay? Not right now, too many people." Sakura replied. "Is afterschool good?" Hinata nodded

"GREAT!" Ino smiled "Let's meet up in front of the school beside the parking lot. Since we don't have any classes where all four of us are together! Besides gym."

The girls nodded.

* * *

_(The boys are talking to themselves)_

Neji: Wow Hinata hasn't changed one bit. "The names Tenten.." Tenten? That name sure sounds really familiar.., wait is she staring at me? Great another fan girl... what a minute, is Naruto staring at my cousin... I'll KILL him!

Shikamaru: Great three more girls are in this class. Troublesome... Why is that blonde chick staring at me? She looks like she's going to cry... whatever too troublesome. Hold on, what is Naruto doing? Is that drool?.. Note to self KILL Naruto later.

Sasuke: "Other than fashion and medical related stuff, I have no other interest..." Medical books? She's the second person i know whose loves them. Whats that chicks name again? Hn, whatever it's been three years ago. What does Naruto thinks hes doing? After telling him not to go after her, he's still eyeing her... As expected from a dobe.

Naruto: EHHH that's Hinata? I thought she would be more like her cousin, Neji..Shes still kinda cute though.-Smirk- "I don't believe in seating plans, you have to get in class on time..." PUH-LEASE! Kakashi just wants to read that book of his.. and getting in class on time? you're the one whose always late. Wait why to i feel threatening glares behind my back?

_Sweatdrop_

_End of chapter two_


	3. Nice to meet you!

**-BOYS POV-**

"Hey let's make a bet!" The blonde hair guy turned around, eyes annticipating.

"Don't want to hear about it dobe" Saskue said under his breath. His eyes were locked tight on a certain pink haired girl.

"Awee come on teme! It's already the first day of school and I'm sick of it already!" He was pouting, giving one of thoses puppy eyes.

Shikamaru said his most popular catch phrase. His head was lying on the table.

"Whenever we follow your stupid bet, It becomes a great mess." Neji said.

"It's about the new transfers girls~" Naruto began to sing.

That caught the boys attention. Sasuke eyes moved away from the pink hair lady, as he turned around to face Naruto. Shikamarus head was no longer resting on the table. Neji eyes gave a questioning look.

"Think about it, when ever we have new girls tranferring to this class, or just girls in general. They would flock to our table immediately, but how come I don't see thoses new transfer girls here? My guess is that one: we lost our charm or two: They're playing hard to get. My guess is number two."

"So.. what your trying to say is whoever gets one of the girls to fall in love with us would win the bet? What does the winner recieve?" Shikamaru yawned

"It's not about the winner, it's the loser, remember abot our last bet, how you guys lost and have to buy me ramen for a year? So the winner of this bet gets to save his wallet from going to extinction, while the other two has to pay double now" Naruto was already jumping up and down. "Of course, if I win, you guys will still with buy me ramen"

Sasuke eyes were in a questioning look "I got to confess, your pretty smart for a dobe. Who are you and what have you've done to Naruto?"

Naruto choosed to ignore that. "So, what do you say?" Naruto was grinning.

"Hn,whatever, alright"

"Great I call Hinata!" Naruto whispered, ignoring the glares hes recieving from Neji, Saskue and Shikamaru.

"I guess I'll take the blonde chick." Shikamaru yawned.

"I'll take that pink hair girl" Saskue was beginning to smirk.

"That leaves that brown hair girl.. This will be too easy" Neji was begning to stand up, now leaning against the wall.

"Great! OH, and who ever backs out from this bet will.. HMM.. oh I know! Whoever backs out from this bet will have to arrive to school without their shirts! You guys do remembered what happened last time? AHAH The girls were practically throwing themselves on us!"

Shikamarus face began to pale. Neji and Sasuke shuddered at the thought. "It was your idea, you wanted to see how the girls will react.." Saskue hit Narutos head.

"Ehehe, oh yeah... anyways! Lets start!" Naruot began to stand up and headed towards the girls table.

* * *

-**NORMAL POV-**

"Hey Hinata" The girls turned around, towards the noise. Behind them stood Neji, Saskue, Shikamaru and Naruto. The voice appeared to come out of Neji's mouth.

"H-Hey Neji. Uhm these are my new friends, we just met at the principles office. There names are; T-Tenten, Sakura and I-Ino.. and seeing that theres a guy I don't know of" Hinata was staring at Blonde guy who happen to be right next to Neji. ".. I'm H-Hinata."

The blonde guy than gave a big smile, which made Hinata blush even harder. " I'm Naruto!These are my friends; Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji!"

"What classes do you lovely ladies have next?" Shikamaru walked up to Ino, their faces were inches apart.

_Well well, what do we have here? The guys are comming to us on their own will.. This will be a piece of cake. Ino Smirked_

"We have gym next what about you?" Tenten began to blush as Neji grabbed Tentens waist, pulling her closer to him.

_Good thing I took acting classes with Sakura and Ino. Tenten laughed._

"What a coincedent, we also have gym next to. We'll show you the way" Saskue said.

_This is like getting a candy from a baby. Sakura smiled, as she walked up closer to sasuke._

Hinata couldn't believe what she saw, she could have sworn that Tenten hates her cousins guts, but right infront her are Tenten and Neji.. flirting with eachother! But she lost her train of thought when a hand was around her waist. Before she knew it, shes lost in her own little world with Naruto.

* * *

-**SAKURA POV-**

The bell rang, and the guys were showing us were gym was. When I look around I was really satisfied, Ino and Tenten were acting great, that blush Tenten's giving looks so real! Ino and Tenten are walking close to Shikamaru and Neji, their talking something I couldn't hear but it must something intersting since the guys are giving them there up most attention.

Hinata was blushing really hard while Naruto kept rambling on about different flavours ramen.

"Whats your phone number?" Sasuke asked.

"why do you want to know?" _Remeber to play hard to get.._

"Cause I want to know you better" Saskue whispered into sakuras ear. Which caused whole my body to melt. I felt my face getting warmer.

"Alright" I took Sasukes hand and wrote my number on his palm. "There you go" I replied, forcing my voice to sound as sexy as possible.

Sasuke Smirked, suddenly he stopped. I realized that we have already arrived at the gym. I made sure that my face looked dissapointed. That made Sasuke happy, finally he said "Heres the gym class. The girls changing room is on the other side of the gym."

"Thanks" I leaned up and gave a quick kiss on Sasukes cheek, and quickly walked away, trying to catch up with the girls.

* * *

-**GIRLS POV-**

"Mind telling us what happened back there" Ino asked

"W-What are you talking about" Sakura began to blush

"You can't lie! We all saw it, you kissed Sasuke on the cheek! Good job girl!" Tenten winked.

"Shh your too loud, someone could hear-"

"Who do you think you are?" Sakura was cut off, by a redhead girl, behind her stood another girl, but with blonde hair.

"What?" Ino asked.

"You heard me! What are you sluts doing with OUR Prince?"

" Who is your prince?" Questioned Tenten.

"OH wow! Are you girls are new? Temari?"

"Naruto Uzamaki, a total hunk. Although he is loud and quite annoying. He has a soft side for for things that involves with ramen and his friends. If something happen to them, he will stand by there side, no matter the consequences." A girl in blonde hair explained. During the whole time she was glaring at Hinata.

"Neji Hyuuga, the second coldest guy of the group. He thinks highly of himself, other than his friends, he puts people below him. But that just makes us want him more. His family has a huge business, known as hyuuga coorporation." The redhead began to explain.

"Shikamaru Nara is known for being a stragiest. He has an IQ of 200. People known him to be really lazy, but when it comes to his friends being beaten up or in trouble. He can really fight, he can also hack into computers or any electronical devices for many purposes, but more likely to just change Narutos grades." The same blonde girl began to explain.

"And finally theres Sasuke Uchiha, hes known to be the number one coldest guy. He's known for being unwavering towards his friends. He will never abandon them, even if he's being tortured death. He never backs down on things that he want. Even if hes being pushed down, he will stand back up on his own two feets."

_ Heh, I'm not surprised that the guys still have the a reputation till this day. Sakura thought._

"I'm karin and this is Temari. We're the president of the fanclub. And because you're new I'll let off the hook, but if I see you with them again I'll-"

Before Karin could finish she was interrupted by Hinata. "And what makes you think that being a president of a fanclub gives you the right with being around them?" Her studerness vanished. " Or gives you the right to choose who could be around them?"

Temari was furiuos "Look, watch what your saying or-"

"You still don't know who I am do you? My name is Hinata HYUUGA. If that doesnt make sense, does Neji Hyuuga ring a bell?"

Karin and Temari face began to pale.

"If you think, a girl like you can marry or even dream of dating a Hyuuga or any of the other guys, than you have to start acting like one!"

Just like that, Hinata stormed off. Sakura, Ino and Tenten followed behind.

" You. Were. SO. Cool back there!" Screamed Sakura, her arms around Hinata.

"You should've seen their faces!" Laughed Tenten.

"I'm impressed Hinata, didn't know you had that in you" Winked Ino.

Hinata's face began to redden. She nevered been complimented before. _Maybe transferring to this school isn't a bad as I thought it would be. _

Just then a man in all green brust into the gym. "Nice to meet you youthful lads! I'm Gai sensei , your gym teacher!"

"Gai sensei? I sworn his name was Lee..." Sakura was confused

"UHH, hes Gai sensei alright! Look" Ino pointed towards another guy who was also wearing all gren, whose not far from where the girls are. Lee screamed;

"Gai sensei"

The teacher also screamed "Lee!"

"Gai Sensei!"

-Ten minutes later-

"Alrightly kids! Since today is your first day of school, we will start one on one fighting! Of-course it will be girls vs girls and boys vs boys. I will pick your partners!

-Sakura Vs Karin

-Tenten Vs Shina

-Hinata Vs Ran

- Ino Vs Temari

(BTW, Ran and Shina are girls that I randomly picked.. kekek sorry. Just pretend that Ran is in love with Naruto and that Shina is in love with Neji)

* * *

_End of chapter three_**  
**


	4. Fighting!

The gym was split into half, one side for the girls and one side for the boys. The girls are sitting down, watching the fight at the boys side. There was only one teacher, and Gai sensei decided to make the boys go first.

* * *

-**BOYS POV-**

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji had already finished their fight. They're now placing themselves against the wall. Facing the other half, where soon the girls will begin their match.

The guys that were supposed to fight them, pulled out the white flag. They knew that if they went against them, they could get seriously injured. The last guy who decided to face his fears and fought against Neji, ended up in the hospital for three days. They also knew that, if they somehow win the match, which is unlikely, they would be hunted down by the crazy fangirls.

The last fight thats still going on, was Lee and a guy named Kiba.

"WOOW! This is boring! When are the girls going to start?" Naruto was being whats he's really good at, annoying.

"Be quiet dobe"

"But-"

Just then Lee did a somersault in the air, and kicked kiba right at the face. Kiba fell down, admitting loss.

"That was AWESOME!" A girl screamed.

Gai sensei then finally annouced that it was the girls turn.

"Yes! Finally!" Naruto screamed, fist punching into the air. Sasuke shaked his head. '_Why am I friends with him?'_

The whole boys side of the gym gave him the 'wtf' look.

"Hey look at me like that. Don't tell me you don't want to see these girls get down and dirty." Naruto smirked. '_This is also a perfect opportunity to see if the new transfer girls are actually worth my time.'_

* * *

-**GIRLS POV-**

"Well this offically sucks" Tenten gave a big sigh, as she plot herself between Ino and Sakura.

"How?" Sakura asked

"I wanted to see how good the guys are at fighting, I want to see action! But their opponents chickend out and called it quits. Wimps"

"Come on Tenten, Lees fight is still going on though!" Ino pointed out.

"Come on, It's lee we're talking about. The person he's going against is the crazy dog guy, nothing special."

Than the Tentens eyes began to widen as Lee did a somersault following with a kick.

"That.. was AWESOME!" Tenten screamed jumping up from the floor.

"Aha, finally got what you wanted eh?" Sakura giggled. Ino and Hinata were softly smiling.

"KAY! Girls, it's finally your turn! Sakura and Karin, you're up first!" Gai sensei yelled.

"Good luck Sakura, you'll need it" Ino said sarcastically.

"Break a leg" Tenten said, her hand was on Sakuras back, trying to give some encouragement.

"HA HA, very funny Ino" Sakura began to stand up, walking towards her opponent.

* * *

Sakura and Karin POV

"Well, Well look at what we have here." Karin said in disgust. "Don't have your little Hyuuga friend to back you up now huh?"

"For your information, I'm pretty strong. I don't need anyone's help, to take.." Sakura looked at Karin, from head to toe. ".. you down." Sakura smirked as she began to get in her fighting stance.

"Get into your stance!" Gai sensei screamed. "Get ready.. GO!"

Karin launged at Sakura. She threw punches and kicks at Sakura's left and right side. Sakura managed to dodge them all easily. However Karin managed to kick at sakura's leg, causing Sakura to fall on her knees.

"Give up, Sasuke's mine." Karin was standing in front of Sakura, both of her hands were on her hips. Karin smiled as if she had already won the match, she turned her head to see if Sasuke was looking.

That was her made a huge mistake, she was distracted. Sakura took advantage of Karians distraction and threw a puch at Karins jaw, she then kicked Karins left side, causing her fall down. Karin stumbled back, Surprised.

Struggling, Karin tried to get back up, she was about to say something but was intrupted by no other, Gai sensei.

"That's it! Sakura has won this match! Next fight will be Hinata and Ran!" Gai sensei yelled. Tenten and Ino screamed at their little pink hair friend's victory.

"Good luck Hinata!" Tenten yelled.

* * *

-**BOYS POV-**

"Wow.." Sasuke voice shown a little amazement.

"She's .. okay" Neji tried to say as it was nothing.

"This is why girls are troublesome." Shikamaru yawned. As he began to reach for his backpack, pulling out a laptop.

Naruto was already hyped at Sakura's fight. "Come on! Lets get to the next one already!" He screamed.

* * *

Hinata and Ran POV

"You're Hinata right? Because your a Hyuuga, I'll say this really nicely, back off. Naruto. Is. Mine" Ran gave a sweet smile, but Hinata knew that smile, it was a you-don't-deserve-to-be-a-Hyuuga look. She seen that look alot when she was younger.

"Not in your lifetime, he's mine" Hinata was mad, she's sick of being considered as a devil, a curse, something that god accidently put into this world. She had enough, Naruto considered her and treats her like she's special, he treats her like a normal person. No way is she going to give that away.

"Get ready, get set .. GO" Gai sensei screamed.

Hinata threw a puch at Ran's stomache, and jumped back a few feet and got into fighting stance, waiting for Ran to attack. Ran tried to get back at Hinata by throwing punches and kicks towards Hinata, however they were sloppy. Hinata waited for an opening and did a three sixty degree turn and kicked Ran at her side, causing Ran to fall.

Gai sensei cut into the fight, and announced that Hinata had won the match. Sakura, Ino and Tenten ran up to her and gave her a big bear hug. Screaming something like; you were amazing, I love you, as expected from a Hyuuga.

Before Gai sensei could annouced the next fight. The bell rang.

"Okay class! Next class we we'll be continuing from where we left off! Class dismiss!"

* * *

-**BOYS POV-**

The boys began to make their way towards the boys changing room.

"You're cousin's really good.." Naruto was surprised. He could've sworn he heard Hinata claim Naruto hers.

Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru were acting cool, as if they knew from the start that Hinata was a pro at fighting. But inside their minds, was a whole different story.

"When did she get so good?" Neji's mind was pounding from thinking too much.

"Where's the shy and quiet Hinata I know of?" Sasuke thought.

"Since when did Hinata become so... troublesome?" Shikamaru murmured.

"Anyways, Shikamaru did you do what we asked you at gym? Naruto asked.

"Yeah, although its troublesome, I made sure that we have all the same classes with them, unlike you guys who was to busy staring at the girls, to help me in gym" Shikamaru sighed.

"You did't say anything, so I just assumed you don't need my help." Sasuke replied.

"Whatever, you guys owe me, big time" Shikamaru smirked.

* * *

-**GIRLS POV-**

The girls were staying behind, knowing that if they went to change they would 'accidently' bump into the Karin's little fangirls again. When they know for sure that nobody was in the girls changing room, they quickly changed back their uniforms.

"What class do you have next? I have art" Ino asked as she began to check at herself in the mirror.

"Mee.. t-too, I have art too.." Hinata replied.

"AWESOME! lets sit together, kay?" Ino was beaming, knowing that she has a partner in class. Hinata nodded.

"I have Home Economics next" Sakura replied.

Tenten voice sounded in disgust as she said "I have math, I hate it,why can't I have something sporty related?" She sighed as she straighten her uniform.

As the girls began to walk out the changing room, they noticed that the guys were outside. Waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long?" Naruto asked.

"Why are you guys here? Aren't you scared of beng late?" Ino asked.

"We can't just leave you beautiful girls alone, in this big school, can we?" Sasuke replied.

"What class do you girls have?" Shikamaru asked.

The girls told them their classes. And coincidentally, the guys also have the same classes. The guys began to walk away, showing them to their classes. But before they left, Sakura made eye contact with Ino and Tenten. They both nodded, operation; make the guys fall madly in love with us, start!

_End of chapter four_


	5. Home Economics

Sasuke and Sakura are walking towards their class.

"Sooo.. don't you think it's kinda weird that we have the same classes?" Sakura questioned, comparing her timeline and with Sasukes.

"It is kind of weird.." Saskue murmered. _Dam it, I need to change the subject, before she starts to accusing me of a stalker.._

Sasuke knew exactly how to get the any girl distracted, a simple kiss could shut any girl up. He slid his hand towards her waist and pulled her in, so shes facing him. "Enough talk.." He growled as he began to lower his face towards Sakuras face, just as their lips began to touch, she stopped him.

"Come on we'll be late!" Sakura smiled with a hint of blush comming from her cheek. she grabbed his hand and entered the Home Economic class. They took a seat at the very back.

* * *

-**SAKURA POV-**

As Sasuke lowered his head towards my face, I quickly find an excuse, and dragged Sasuke into the Home Economic class. I knew I was that if I let him go any further, I'll blush like a tomatoe.

When class started, a lady with long brownish hair wearing an red dress and something that looks like bandages were covering her whole body entered the class, she introduced herself as kurenai sensei. She began to give a lecture about the safety's about cooking.

I was 'trying' listening to Kurenai lecture, but my mind had different plans. I began wonder how soft his lips were, what would happen if I let him kiss me, would he fall in love with me? Then realization hit me. I just pushed Sasuke away from me! I'm supposed to lure him in, not the opposite! I peeked at my left to see Sasuke, he's staring at the window, but I could see his reflection from the window, his face looks normal, just a bored expression was placed on his face, you would think that he's not mad and all wells that ends well, that is, if you barely know him. But I've known him since three years ago, and he. Looks. Pissed.

Great

I hate my life. That was a a perfectly good chance, a once in a life time opportunity. It was if there was one hundread doller bill on the ground, and nobody was there to claim it and I choose walk away from it and ignore it, why? Because I'm stupid.

As I began to debate on myself, on how to fix the problem, my inner self barged into my mind.

**"Ah! For goodness sake! Give in already! I have an idea, just kiss him right now and tell him that you were sorry and that you weren't prepared when he tried to kiss you!"**

"I can't do that! It'll ruin my pride, and thats the only thing I have left with me. Remember what he did to me, I mean us.. Three years ago?" Sakura screamed at herself.

**"OH please honey, forget about that, I mean look at him! He's smoking hot! Imgaine him without his shirt and his p-"**

-BANG BANG-

"Sakura, am I correct? Why are you hitting your head against the table?" Kurenai sensei raised her eyebrow at towards me, full of conceren.

"Ahah, sorry .. I was feeling .. Ill?" Dam, I can't make up an excuse, me one of top three students who recieved a scholarship in one of the most elite highschool. And I can't even think of a reasonble counterfeit.

"Do you need to go to the nurse and lie down for awhile?" Kurenai asked, as she began to walk towards her table so she should write a note.

"N-No it's okay, I'm fine, really" I tried to smile, as I glanced to see Sasuke. When I noticed that he was also staring at me, I felt my cheeks getting hotter. I quickly turned back towards the front.

"Hmm, alright then, now where did I left off? Oh yes, Please get into a group of two, while I hand out the recipe that you're going to make tomorrow" Kurenai sensei began to hand out the recipes.

* * *

-**SASUKE POV-**

"Come on we'll be late!" As Sakura began to grab my hand and draged me into class. I didn't argue or even tried to resist, since I was out of it. My mind was repeating the same sentence over and over.

_She didn't want to kiss me..._

Before I could ask why or do anything, Kurenai sensei entered the room. She began to give a lecture, I was too busy trying to progress everything on what just happened. I was concentrating on getting a good glance at Sakura through the reflection from the window, with no progress. All I could see is her pink hair. I sighed, as someone talked to me, or so I thought.

**"Well, Well, Well seem like we're losing our charm here"**

"Who are you?"

"**I'm the inner you.. I never never bother to come and visit your mind, since everything you've done is boring, but now it's getting** **genuinely** **interesting. To think I would see the day, when a girl would cast you off" Inner Sasuker smirked. **

"Hn.." I was in no mood to fight. Especially with myself.

Just then I saw Sakura banging her head against the table through the reflection. I turned my head facing Sakura with my eyebrows raised in confusion. Her cheeks were beginning to redden, as she tried to Kurenai sensei that shes okay. I was overwhelmed, first she pushed me away and refused to kiss me. Then she starts banging her head against the table. What's wrong with her? Just then, I saw Sakuras looking at me, although it was for a second, I could see her blushing. I began to smirk.

_This bet is getting quite interesting._

* * *

-**NORMAL POV-**

"Um Sasuke?" Sakura decided to break the silence. The silence was killing her.

"Hn?" Sasuke turned his head, to face her.

"Sorry about what happened eariler..I-I didn't know what got into me, I guess I wasn't prepared for it." Sakura cointinued to look at her feet.

"Hn.." Sasuke remained calm, after all he is an Uchiha. But inside his head, he was doing a little victory dance.

Sakura looked at him, and smiled. Sasuke heart stop for a second, she looked so innocent, just like an angel. _What's this feeling? Why is my heart beating so fast? _Sasuke felt his cheek burning, before Sakura could see him blush, he was saved by the bell.

"Alright class! Tomorrow we're making strawberry short cake! Class dismiss!" Kurenai sensei yelled.

Sakura and Sasuke walked out of the class together. "Right now is lunch right?" Sakura asked.

"Hn" Sasuke was trying to debate, if he should tease her once again, but was scared is shes going to push him away.

"Sakura! Over here!"

"HEY Teme!" Both Sasuke and Sakura turned their head towards the voice. Over there sat Hinata, Tenten, Ino at one table. At the other side of the cafeteria was Shikamaru, Neij and Naruto at another table. It apears that it was Ino and Naruto who were calling them.

* * *

-**GIRLS POV-**

"Hey, how was class?" Sakura smiled as she began to sit next to Hinata.

"Great! I was sitting with Shikamaru, he's totally fallen for me" Ino said as she began to eat her salad.

"While Hinata, here was blushing like there was no tomorrow, when Naruto asked if he could sit with her"

"G-Gomen, I promised I would sit with you" Hinata said as she was played with her finger. Ino just nodded her away. "Its okay, I wanted to sit with Shikamaru anyways."

"Neji taught me alot of things in math today! I can't belive I'm going to say this but, I'm begnining to like math!" Tenten said, as she glanced at Neji who was only drinking water.

"Anyways, enough talk about us, what about you Sakura? How was Home Economic?" Ino asked.

"I'll tell you girls about afterschool, when we get home." Sakura began to blush.

Ino and Tenten raised their eyebrows. "Alright.." Their voices were full of concern.

_"She can't be in love right? She can't, or she'll get hurt once more..." both Ino and Tenten were thinking._

* * *

**-BOYS POV-**

"Hey Teme!" Naruto smiled as he began to eat his ramen.

"...dobe" Sasuke said as he began to eat his tomatoe.

"Anyways how is our bet going so far?" Naruto asked.

"Ino practically fallen for me, she was sticking so close to me during art class, troblesome." Shikamaru yawned.

"Same here with Tenten, she kept on asking me questions in math, I bet that was an exuse to get close to me. Anyways how do we know when we win the bet?" Neji was drinking water.

"Easy! We get the girls to confess their undying love to us! Who gets the girl to confess first wins!" Naruto smiled.

"Hmp, well good luck with Hinata. Theres no way she's going to confess" Neji smirked.

Naruto eyes began to widen "That's not fair then! Lets stop this bet! Or at least someone switch girls with me!" Naruto began to whine.

"Did you forget what you just said earlier? You said that if we back out will have to go to school without a shirt dobe." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto sat there, in defeat. _Who would of thought that I my plan would of backfired? Oh well, I still have my free ramen!_

* * *

**-NORMAL POV-**

Lets foward to afterschool!

"Hey guys!" Tenten smiled when she and Neji caught up with the gang.

"Hey! Are you girls ready to go home?" Sakura asked.

"Yep!" Ino smiled as Tenten nodded in reply. Hinata was also shyly nodded, since she promised to hang out with them.

"Where are you girls going, can we tag along?" Naruto voice sounded sad.

"We're going to hae a girls hang out today! Sorry but you guys aren't invited." Ino said as she looked at shikamaru with an apologetic smile.

"Awe, it's okay! We're going to go eat ramen toaday!" Naruto grinned as he looked at his three best friends. Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke sweatdrop, at the thought of their wallet.

"Oh okay then, see you tomorrow!" Sakura waved as she and the girls walked towards the parking lot.

* * *

-**GIRLS POV-**

Ino was driving with Sakura at the passenger seat. Tenten and Hinata were sitting at the back. Finally they arrived at their house.

"I-I didn't know you guys l-live together" Hinata stummered, as she looked at a two story house. The house was simple but there was a cherry blossom that made the house look capitivating.

"My parents were scared of me living alone, so Ino's parents suggest that we should live together." Sakura explained, as she began to unlock the door.

"The fianical problems are done by our parents" Ino added.

"W-What about Tentens parents?" Hinata questioned

"My parents passed away around four years ago.." Tenten quietly answered as Sakura and Ino walked somewhere.

"I-I'm sorry for y-your lost." Hinata looked at her feet as she mentally kicked herself, when she knew she hit Tentens hurtful past.

"No it's okay! If it wasn't for Sakura and Inos support, I don't know how my life would have turned out" Tenten smiled. She headed towards the living room and sat on one of the sofas. Ino sat on the floor near Tentens feet along with a box infront of her. The box was locked. Sakura came in with refreshments.

"Hinata, you said you wanted to know what we hated the guys right?.." Sakura murmered. Hinata nodded, as she placed herself next to Tenten. Sakura sat next to ino.

Ino took out a key that was stashed behind the couch, as she slowely unlocked the box, Hinata looked in to get a better look of what was inside. Hinata gasped as her eyes windend, inside the box was...

* * *

_End of chapter five_


	6. Three years ago

_recap:_

_"Hinata, its time for you to know what happened three years ago.." Sakura murmered. Hinata nodded, as she placed herself next to Tenten._

_Ino took out a key stashed behind the couch, as she slowely unlocked the box, Hinata looked in to get a better look of what was inside. Hinata eyes widend, inside the box was.._

* * *

_-_**HINATA POV-**

Inside the box was a single piece of picture of three guys, wearing a shirt that says; Camp Rocks! I can't take my eyes away from the picture, cause I knew right away who they were. It was Neji-kun, Shikamaru-kun and Sasuke-kun, Their expression has a bored look on them._ Why do they have their picture?_

"They look familiar right?" Ino murmered.

"Y-Yes.. that's Neji kun, Shikamaru-kun and Sasuke-kun..right?" I stambered.

"Does the girls beside them look familar too?" Sakura asked, nodding at Ino so she could give the picture to me.

I grabbed the picture out of Inos hand and took a closer look at the picture. Each of the guys had their hands planted over the shoulder of three girls. The girls didn't look like the type that the guys would like. Their hair colour were black except one of them who had brown, their camp shirts were too big, making it hard to see their body, they seem like average people, a little too average. Thats when realization dawn on me, the one that Sasuke has his hand over, when I looked harder to see behind thoses glasses, I could tell that the girl has green eyes.

_"Green eyes..who eles has thoses too?"I began to think._ I slowly turned my head towards Sakura with a shocked face. Sakura smiled at me with sad eyes.

"Figured it out eh?" Sakura smiled, forcing her eyebrows to go up.

"That one's me" Tentens hand pointed to a girl with her hair tied up, whose holding art supplies. She too was also wearing glasses. Tenten looked the same, but somethings off about her..

"T-Then that means, t-this girl is-" I looked at Ino.

"Ehe, pretty shocked eh?" Ino said. The girl has short black hair, she had the worse acne breakout, she was the chubbist and also the shortest, out of the other two girls.

"H-how?" I finally found my voice.

"I guess I'll start first then..." Ino announced looking at Sakura and Tenten while they nodded.

Ino took a huge breath, and looked at me with a drepressed face. "Twenty years ago my mother got into the modeling industry. The workers, the makeup artist even the photographer condsidered her to be the next big thing. There was a huge contract that could make her famous but my mom decided to give that up when she found out she was pregant. Don't get me wrong, she's still pretty famous"

"How-"

"How does it relate to me?" Ino finished my question. "When I just turned six I also entered the industry, I remembered how happy when I was when I was modeling, just like my mother.." Ino eyes began to look down, tears were forming in her eyes.

"However people were thinking a different story, they kept telling me that I was using my mother to get in, that I have no natural talent at modeling and when some girl told me I was fake.. I-I finally snapped." She smiled at me, letting the imformation sink in.

"I quit modeling, I locked myself in my room, just stuffing my face on whatever I could find, I gained so much weight, that it's not even funny. I went as far as cutting my hair and dying it black, just to be the complete opposite from my mom. When my mother forced me to go camping saying it'll be good for me to start fresh, I almost belived her when I met... Shikamaru." Ino smiled at me with tears in her eyes.

Ino began to tell me how they both meet eachother, it wasn't dramatic, but it was enough for her to fall for him. She belived that Shikamaru's was also an outsider just like her, she began to open up to him, telling him her deepest secrets.

"But then, I caught him making out with one of the people who were casting me off. When he saw me, he just smirked.." Ino voice darken. " The girl that was making out with him, caught up to me, and told me that he wasn't in love with me, his parents forced him to go this lame camp with his other two friends, he .. Was .. Just playing with me.." Ino broke down and ran to her room, Tenten followed her, leaving me with Sakura.

I began to stand to chase after her, but Sakura stopped me.

"Let her be, she needs some time" Sakuras hand was on my wrist pulling me back down to the couch.

"B-but, I-Ino-" I shut my mouth when I saw the look on Sakura. She was half smiling and half hurt.

"I thought you wanted to know what happened three years ago?"

"Y-yes, b-but"

"Then listen, okay?" I nodded, I positioned myself so I was facing Sakura. When I got a better look at her, she looks gorgeous, her cherry coloured pink hair made her emerald eyes stand out.

Sakura took a huge breathe, thinking where to start. "I was constantly bullied when I was young, beacuse of my pink hair and abnormal huge forehead." Sakura looked at me. "I dyed my hair black and got front bangs to cover up my huge forehead, I wore glasses to cover up my weird eye colour. It just made things worse though."

"I went to camp, hoping I would meet new people. Instead I found someone who was able to make me love and taste the meaning of the word 'life' again, he was the first to make me smile for a long time. He was also the first one to break my heart the next day.."

Immediately, I knew excactly who's she talking about. Sasuke-kun. Sakura was about to say something eles when Tenten and Ino entered the room.

"S-Sorry about what just happend Hinata.." Inos eyes were pink and puffy, but I just waved her off.

"Did you already talked about your part of the story?" Tenten asked Sakura, when she nodded in reply, Tenten sighed.

"Okay, short story short, beacuse of my parents death, I was sent to camp so my relatives could discuss who would take me in their care. I was emotionally deprived, so when I meet Neji, I fell in love instantly. But just like the other girls, he broke my heart." Tenten said it a one breath.

I was confused and shocked at the same time. As I was trying to grasp all the infomation to sink in. _That does not sound like the guys I knew four years ago..._

* * *

-**NORMAL POV-**

6:00 PM

The girls were now sitting in the kitchen, eating dinner. The girls were still explaining.

"Before we could take a chance to talk to them, the guys have already packed up and left camp." Ino explained as she grabbed more lettuce.

"Well, we WERE practically ignoring them.." Tenten added sacartically.

"Oh yeah.. well their still jerks, for not trying to find us." Ino and Tenten nodded at Sakuras remark.

"Q-question" Hinata raised her hand to get their attention. She put her chopstick down as waited for the girls.

"H-how d-did you guys change this.." She pointed to the box that was now locked up. "..I-into that?" She was now looking at them.

"HA! Easy, I told my mom that I wanted to do modeling again. My hair was back to blonde, I lost more then ten pounds. I practically send the girl who made me cry last time, out of the modeling industry" Ino beamed.

"My hair turned back to my natural hair colour, I got my orginal hair cut and I finally gotten rid of thoses glasses. I gotten a sassy adittude that made me quickly become one of the 'hottest ladies' in my middle school." Saskura laughed.

"I didn't do anything.." Tenten laughed when Ino and Sakura looked at her in disgust "What? I just gained back my happy little self, and before I knew it. Guys were flocking to me" Tenten smirked.

"Psh, not as much as me, boys were pracitcally drooling when they see me and since i'm a model-" Ino began to rant.

"Shut up pig" Sakura sighed.

"What did you say forhead girl?" Ino began to stand up from her chair, fire buring on her eyes.

"I SAID-"

"H-how do you know where to find t-them?" Hinata intruppted, scared to know what'll happened if she let them be.

"Their pretty famous, it was only us didn't know who they were.. It was only till awhile, when we noticed that they were flirting with other girl other than us at camp" Tenten murmered.

"Hinata, even if we knew eachother for only a day. We expect you to co-operate with us.." Sakuras voice suddenly turned serious. Hinata sat there with a worried expression, slowely she nodded.

The girls smiled and they began to tell Hinata their plan.

"The plan is simple: Make them fall in love with us and the BAM" Tenten did an effect with her hand. "They'll never know what'll hit them" Tenten smirked.

"I can't wait to see their face" Ino dreamed. Hinata began to look down, suddenly finding interest on her feet.

The girls were hanging out till eight pm, when Hinata said that she needs to get back home and that someone is picking her up.

"Bye Hinata! See you tomorrow!" The girls waved at her as Hinata got in her car.

* * *

-**HINATA POV-**

(Inner Hinata)

_"So that's what happen huh?"_

_"hmp, but still who did they I am? I just can't stand there and let them hurt my childhood friends like that.. But I cant hurt the girls either. They're my first real best friend too.."_

Slowly Hinata began to think and when she thought of an idea, she began to smile.

_They never said that I can't tell the guys now, can't I?_

"Sebastian!" I called out. "Drive me to Neji Hyuugas house"

"Yes mam" Her driver confirmed. Hinata looked out at her window. _Oh look, it's a full moon today.._

_End of chapter six_


	7. Complicated

_recap:_

_hmp, who do thoses girl think they are? I just can't let them hurt my childhood friends like that.. But I cant blame them, they were emotionally hurt. They're my first real best friend too.._

Slowly Hinata began to think and when she thought of an idea, she began to smile.

_They never said that I can't tell the guys now, can't I?_

* * *

"Do you really think Hinata's going to tell the guys about our plan?" Tenten asked as she waved goodbye at Hinata as she got inside the car.

"Well, she is their childhood friends, no doubt. We clearly left the part where she can't tell the guys." Ino began to walk inside.

"I don't want to use Hinata, but it's the only way. The guys will think it's funny and play along with it. Then when we confess that we were planing take revenge but fell in love instead. Causing them to second think, and before they know it, they'll fall madly in love with us!" Sakura smirked, as she turned on the T.V.

Two hours later, Tenten sighed as she began to stand up and walk towards the stairs. "Don't know about you girls, but im going to sleep! We have school first thing tomorrow."

Ino and Sakura just yelled at her for distrubing them from their late night T.V show. It was about a guy who was going to run away to get stronger, but a girl stopped him confessing her true feelings. In return he knocked her out cold, leaving her alone on a cold bench late at night.

-Tick, tock, tick-

SLAM

Ino and Sakura looked up at the clock. 11:30 pm.

They looked at eachother as their face paled and raced towads the washroom. "Get out right now Tenten, or you'll regret it!" Ino screamed as she pounded on the door.

"Hurry up, I still need to take a shower!" Sakura yelled, as she struggled with Ino, trying to break down the door.

Tentens laughter just filled up the night.

* * *

-** NORMAL POV-**

10:30 PM

"Mr. Hyuuga, your cousin is here to meet you." A man in a black suit said as he bowed.

"Let her in"

"Very well."

"Why is your cousin here so late?" Naruto asked as he walked out of the washroom.

"How would I know? I'm not pyshic.." Neji said as he plot himself next to Sasuke and Shikamaru who was playing XBox.

"Who's winning?"

"Me" Shikamaru smirked as he shot Sasuke from above.

"Hn, whatever. It's just a game." Sasuke threw the controller infront of Neji.

-Knock knock-

"Come in" Neji yelled, as he grabbed the controller and began to play with Shikamaru.

Hinata walked in and bowed. "S-sorry for t-the i-intruption-" As Hinata raised herself, her eyes widend. Right infront of her is Naruto.. without a shirt.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto who has yet to realize, walked towards Hinata with one of his hand over his head showing his six pack more seductively. Hinatas felt her blush redden as she stambered hello.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" Narutos palm was on her forehead.

"N-No I'm alright.." Hinata began to blush a different shade of red, as she began to look down.

_Why isn't she looking at me anymore?_ Narutos' feeling annoyed but his eyes lit up and smirked. "Are you sure?" Naruto grabbed hold on Hinatas chin bringing her face towards, his left arm on her waist, closing the same space between them. Before Naruto could kiss her, Hinata fainted.

"Wha-" Naruto was shocked and scared at the same time.

"Dobe" Sasuke hit Narutos head, he pushed him away as he carried Hinata. He gently placed her on the bed.

* * *

-**HINATA POV-**

(Inner Hinata)

I began to wake up, slowly I began to open my eyes. But quickly shut them again when I heard the talking in the next room.

_"Ah I must have fainted"_ I began to close my eye thinking about Naruto, slowly I began to smile. I quickly pushed those thoughts away when I noticed they're talking about the new girls.

"So, when do you think thoses girls will confess?" A man questioned.

"I'll say at least in a week or something, tops" I knew that voice.. who does it belong to?

"I can't wait to see the girls look when we tell them what we're just playing with them! That it was just a bet!" My eyes flew opened. That was Narutos' voice.

Did they just say Bet? It can't be.. My head began to pound, I sat up facing the wall.

No, it can't be. The guy I know will never do something like that. I began to press my ear against the wall. This time it was Nejis voice.

"I can't wait to get this over with.. I remembered about last time too, around three years ago or something, none of us won since the girls ran away from us"

Shikamaru voice muttered troublesome.

I began to zone their voice out, thinking about tonight events. My hand over my head.

_-The plan is simple: Make them fall in love with us and then BAM. They'll never know what'll hit them" _

-"_I can't wait to see the girls look when we tell them what we're just playing with them! That it was just a bet!"_

I was trying to think of a solution but someone intruppted me.

"Hinata, you awake?" I looked up and stared at the guys who were now standing outside the door.

"Did you hear anything just then?" Naruto asked.

I shook my head telling them, I just woke up. I excused myself that I needed to get home, since my headache is coming back.

"Wait! What did you wanted to tell us?"Narutos hand were on my wrist.

I began to blush. "N-nothing! I just wanted to see if we had any h-homework tonight?"

The guys were looking at me weirdly. I began to sweat, _Ahhh, they think I'm lying!_

When I saw Naruto grinned at me, I let a sigh of relief "Nope! today was the first day of school after all!" I smiled at him as I excused myself again. When I got into my car, I began to have a bad feeling in my stomach. This is not going to turn out well. I tired to think of a solution to make both sides happy.

Than I remembered something. Naruto didn't say Sakuras, Inos and Tentens name. He said 'girls', meaning I too, am also part of the bet. I looked out of my car window, looking up to the window that belongs to Neji. I felt a single tear drop down on my face.

_End of chapter seven_


	8. Hinatas confession

-**SAKURA POV-**

I began to grumble as the light that managed to sneak through the cracks of my curtain interfere with my sleep. I felt like I've been cursed, first Ino somehow managed to get into the washroom ahead of me causing me to wait an extra two hours, forcing me to only have three to four hours of sleep. Second, I need to buy a new alarm clock.

"Oi, Sakura, wake up! It's time for school!" I threw my pillow towards the noise. I grinned when the intruder screamed.

Feeling the presence of her body walking to the side of my bed, I held onto my bed sheets tighter.

"Don't want to look disgusting when Sasuke sees you don't you? Hurry up, the bath room is empty!"

A hazy image of my first crush popped up and I immediately sat up from my bed, grabbing my phone along the way to check the time.

_6:30 AM_

I quickly stood up pushing Ino out of the way as I ran towards the washroom. I quickly took a shower and put my uniform on.

"What do you think?" Ino stood in front of me posing, blocking me from the stairs.

"I'm wearing the same thing ya know." I rolled my eyes, as I walked downstairs.

Downstairs I heard Tenten in the kitchen. "Hurry up slow pokes! we only have around fourty minutes till school starts!" She put the plates on the table, and went back to the kitchen. I sat down and began to eat.

"You should start wearing skirts, you know." Ino said as she looked at Tentens garment. (Here in Konoha high, you have a choice of wearing a skirt or pants.)

"Be happy that I actually wear pants and not sweatpants okay?" Tenten shot back, she grabbed the keys and threw it towards Ino. "Come on! Let's go!"

I stood up and put my dishes in the sink and quickly grabbed my bag as I walked towards the car. Ino was driving with Tenten who's in the passenger seat, while I sat in the back.

.

Forward to homeroom

.

-**NORMAL POV-**

"Hey come sit with us!" Naruto screamed when he saw the girls entered. The girls roughly pushed aside the fan girls that were forming around the guys.

"Hey guys! Where's Hinata?" Sakura asked as she scan the room.

"It's unusual for her to be this late."

"Looks like it, she got a huge headache yesterday" Neji replied.

"And how do you know that?" Tenten asked with her eyebrows raised.

"She came over to my house last night." Neji replied in a mono-tone.

The girls looked at each other. "Did she say anything to you guys?" Tenten asked with caution.

"She just asked if there was any homework .. why, is there something you want to tell us?" Naruto and the guys looked up at the girls suspiciously.

"N-nothing at all!" Sakura replied a little too quickly, as she tried to wave it off. "We're just w-wondering that's all!" She took a seat next to Sasuke.

Shikamaru opened his mouth, appearing as if he was going to ask another question.

The blonde platinum quickly rushed to his side and touched his shoulder, "A-anyways.. let's hang out today after school!" She smiled sweetly at Shikamaru.

"Yeah! Lets eat dinner together, but of course.." Tenten smiled as she walked closer to Neji. "..Your treat" She murmured in Nejis ear.

The guys looked at each other for awhile when Sasuke broke the silence. "Hn"

"That's it? 'Hn'?" Sakura sighed as she looked at him.

"Hn" Sasuke smirked as he put his arm around her shoulder. Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

"Come pick us up around six!" Tenten grabbed Nejis phone and put their address o his phone.

.

Fast forward to after school

.

"Hey guys!" Sakura and the girls waved when they saw the guys by the gate.

"Where's Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"He's going to check up up on Hinata to see if shes feeling better to hang out with us tonight" Shikamaru yawned as she grabbed Inos waist and pulled her in. Ino blushed as she began to play with his hair.

"Where are you guys taking us?" Sakura asked as Sasuke wrapped his arm behind Sakura's back.

"That's a secret" Sasuke growled low enough for only Sakura to hear.

"We'll pick you girls at six sharp, so don't make make us wait okay?" Naji smirked when he saw Tenten blushing as he played with her fingers.

"You said six sharp! So don't come over our house too early!" Tenten stuck out her tongue as she half dragged Ino and Sakura away. Sasuke and Neji said "hn" while Shikamaru said 'see ya later.'

.

-Inside the car.-

.

"Where do you think they'll bring us?" Tenten asked.

"Well since they're rich it's most likely it'll be somewhere fancy or something." Ino said in her happy tone. While Sakura and Tenten both rolled their eyes.

"Hey I saw that! Aren't you girls happy that we're going being treated like a princess tonight?" Ino asked as she began to park the car, "It's not everyday we're being treated to a fancy restaurant."

"Yeah yeah whatever" Tenten sighed as she walked out of the car.

"We have around two hours to get ready!" Sakura yelled as she looked at her watch.

_4:00 PM_

-**HINATA POV-**

I looked out at my window, tears no longer run down my face since I was crying all night. I sighed louder as I hugged my teddy bear tighter, I looked at myself in the mirror. What was I thinking? I should've known that Naruto was doing a bet, nobody ever considered me as a human being.

My eye drew widder when I saw a car drive up. It was Naruto, I quickly stood up and to fix my hair, checked my breath and double check to see if my eyes were puffy. I then took out my drawings and put them on the table as I waited for Naruto to come up.

-knock knock-

Here he is.

"C-come i-in!" Dam my voice cracked.

My little sister walked in. "Hinata, your friend Naruto is here to see you." I quickly nodded and told Naruto to come in.

"I'll bring in some refreshments up here in a second. Until then please enjoy your stay Naruto-san" she bowed at Naruto causing him to bow in return. She then walked away and closed the door.

"H-hi Naruto, w-what are doing here?"

"I came to check on you! I was thinking that if your feeling okay, if you wanna hang out with the gang tonight at six?" Naruto smiled at me making me blush. He looked at me, checking from afar, "You look okay to me!"

I stared at him with pitiful eyes, the man who made me feel like a women was standing right in front of me. The one who made me feel like I belong in this world. I took a deep breath, and gritted my teeth.

I'm about to do something I'm going to regret doing.

"S-sure, but before that ... I had to tell you something." I held my breath. Even if it's just for a moment or just a single day I wouldn't mind. Just once, I want to know how it feels to be loved.

"Sure!" Naruto looked at me.

I took in a deep breath and looked at him. "I ..li.."

Naruto looked at me with a smile as he waited patiently.

"I l-like y-you Naruto!" I ran up to him and gave a hug to cover my face. I could feel him tense up.

I don't know if it's because knew that he won that bet and is doing a victory dance in his mind or it's because he's shocked. It doesn't matter to me anymore, it was already over. He won. I fell in **love **with him.

There was a long awkward silence till I felt his head on top of my head

"I like you too Hinata.."

My heart lightened up as a sad smile rose to my face.

"Please don't tell anybody yet, I'm a bit too shy.." I said softly as I looked at him. I knew that I'm being mean and that he wants to brag to his friends about this incident but..

"Okay.." He kneeled down as he kissed my head. I smiled at him, a smile that will soon fade away when reality hits me. When Naruto confess that he never really loved me..

-**NARUTO POV-**

_"I l-like you Naruto!"_

Hinata ran up to me to hug me. I was shocked and confused, and then I felt Hinata shaking as she awaited for my response. I took a deep breath pushing my thoughts away. "I like you too Hinata.."

I felt Hinata's relax as she told me that she don't want to tell anyone just yet.

"Okay.." Why did I say that? Was it because I didn't want to hurt her, or was it because I didn't want this to end?

I knell down and kissed her forehead. For some odd reason, my heart was pounding faster and faster, I could feel the blush shown on my face. When I looked at Hinata, my heart almost stopped.

Why?

Because an angel is smiling at me.

And I've made a bet with a devil. I'm losing terribly.

End of chapter 14


	9. Tentens confession?

-**SAKURA POV-**

"Hey are you girls ready, three more minutes till the guys arrive!" Tenten screamed at the bottom of the stairs.

"Just a minute!" I yelled back, only hearing Ino yelling something I couldn't hear. I checked myself at the mirror one more time. I was wearing a Bryce dress, the color of the dress was red and had a black bow that tied the whole dress together. As I head downstairs I saw Ino in the washroom putting make up on.

"Aren't you dressing up a little.. too much?" I asked as I eyed her up and down. Ino was wearing a lavender dress that was slits on the side, there is a small bow at the top of the dress.

"Too much?" Ino stared at me. "I'm actually going 'underboard' " Ino looked at me as she closed her mirror with a loud click, smirking.

I looked at her as if was crazy as I headed downstairs, I soon felt my phone vibrate in my pant pocket. I looked at my phone and noticed that it was Sasuke. (Bold= Sasuke. Italic= Sakura.)

**Hey, just wanted to say that Hinata and Naruto is comming with us.**

_Really? Okay! Where are we meeting?_

**You'll see ;) BTW we're almost at your house, so you girls better be done by now.**

_What are you talking about? There's two more minutes!_

**one more minute to be exact.**

_Whatever, come and ring the door bell when your here._

**hn**

"who was that?" Tenten asked as I closed my phone.

"Sasuke, he said that Hinata and Naruto is coming with us." I looked over at Tenten, she was dressed in a simple white shirt with a black blazer along with gray pants.

Before Tenten could reply Ino ran down and half whispered and half screamed that the guys are here.

-DingDong-

I straighten my posture, looking at the girls straight in the eyes as they nodded.

"Let the game begin." Ino smirked as I smiled at her comment.

I took a deep breath as I open the door slowly, putting my game face on. In front of the door was Shikamaru, Neji and... Sasuke.

"Hi Neji , Shikamaru.. and Sasuke-kun, please come in." I smiled as I moved my body from the door as they entered. But I already knew that the only one person is staring at me. I looked up and meet two onyx black eyes. I was a bit disappointed though, I thought he'll be drooling about now.

"You look beautiful" Sasuke murmured as he pulled me closer. I feel my cheeks burning as he began kissing my neck. I put out my hand to stop him. "We're going to be late loser" Just than, for a minute I saw a disappointed look in his eyes. My heart lightens, as I came to his ear. "We have time for this later" I purred, it took every once of my courage to say that.

I looked up and saw him smirk. He dragged me out of the house and opened the door for me. I looked around and noticed there were two other cars parked in front of the house. "You have your own car?" I asked in disbelief.

"Hn"

I rolled my eyes and noticed that my friends were walking out of the house with the guys. I smiled as I noticed there was a tink of blush on Neji while Shikamaru was smiling for once and not smirking. I got inside the car and waited for Sasuke to start the car.

When I got a closer look at him, he's wearing a black blazer with a matching tie, his white shirt was tucked in showing off his body.

* * *

-**SASUKE POV-**

Neji rang the doorbell while Shikamaru complained that this was going to be a long night. He immediately shut his mouth when he heard someone opening the door. My eyes widen as the door was opened. She looks beautiful, the colour of the dress bring her eyes out. Unlike the other girls I've went out with, Sakura put on just the right amount of make-up. When she opened her mouth, my heart almost stopped.

"Hi Neji , Shikamaru.. and Sasuke-kun, please come in." I smiled when I noticed I was the only one she's using the suffix for. I began to look at her properly as Neji and Shikamaru walked in. I suddenly grabbed her. "You look beautiful." I couldn't hold it in anymore as I began to kiss her slender neck. Then my inner self came.

**Well well well, look at what we have here. Can't stop you hormones eh?**

_Be quiet._

**Make me.**

_Hey! Get out of my-_

Before I could kick my 'inner self' out, Sakura put her hand in front of me. "We're going to be late loser" I was shocked nobody pushes me out-of-the-way, but quickly turned back into my normal self, after all I'm an Uchiha I can't let my name go to waste.

Sakura who seemed to noticed walked closer to me and whispered into my ear. "We have time for this later" I smirked when I realized that she was blushing. I grabbed her and walked towards my car. When I turned to look at Sakura, she smiled at me. What's this feeling I'm getting?

* * *

-**NORMAL POV-**

"Hey Sasuke-teme! Over here!" Naruto yelled when he noticed three familiar cars parking. Hinata was next to Naruto, blushing like a tomatoes. She's wearing a dark purple dress that has fancy embroidery on it.

"I thought I told you not to call me that anymore dobe"

"Teme, you know I-"

"Kay you girls have to put the blindfolds before we entered." Neji said as he took out four blindfolds. The girls stood firm on their ground while Ino kept on complaining that it'll ruin her makeup. Shikamaru kissed her, the girls began to blush at Shikamarus' sudden doing while the guys smirked. Ino blushed as she quickly took one of the blindfolds that Neji was holding.

* * *

-**GIRLS POV-**

"Kay you girls can take the blindfolds off." Neji said, holding Tentens hand.

As the girls slowly took their blindfolds off, they gasped. They knew immediately where they are.

"This Is"

"Konoha"

"Garden!"

The girls screamed in delight as they hugged the guys, except Hinata who just continued to blush.

"I made a reservation to this place like four months ago, and still no luck! How'd you guys got in so easily?" Ino asked as she slipped her hand around Shikamarus head.

"We know people, they know us. You know the rest." Neji smiled as he nuzzles in Tentens neck.

**"**Now shall we?" Sasuke took out his hand in front of Sakura, which she took while giggling.

* * *

-**TENTEN & NEJI-**

"This place is beautiful, don't you think?" Tenten asked, staring out at the lake. She and Neji excused themself since Tenten wanted to go outside.

"It sure is" Neji said only to be staring at Tenten.

Tenten blushed and looked at Neji. When she looked at him her heart began to beat faster, she told herself that she can not fall in love with him. But just seeing him again, she can't help it.

"Neji I need to tell you something..." Tenten began to blush looking at her feet.

"Hn?" Neji sounded calm, but inside he knew exactly what she's going to say. Part of him wanted her to confess so he'll win the bet but the other half screamed no. He can't bear to lose her, she makes him feel special. The little time they spent together was fun and he haven't had that feeling since his father died. While clenching his fist together, slowly he looked up at Tenten.

Tenten took a huge breath and said three words forbidden words that she promised to never say ever again to Neji. Ever

_Sakura and Ino is going to kill me for this..._Tenten thought as she waited for Neji response.

****_End of chapter nine_


	10. Misunderstanding

_Recap:_

_Tenten took a huge breath and said three words forbidden words that she promised to never say ever again to Neji. Ever_

_Sakura and Ino is going to kill me for this...Tenten thought as she waited for Neji response._

* * *

**Sakura Pov**

"Sasuke, this has been one of the best nights!" I smiled at him. It was around ten pm when we left the restaurant. I'm leaning against on Sasuke passenger door.

"Hn, glad you like it." Sasuke looked at me, his right arm resting beside me.

"A-anyways good night!" I leaned up and kissed him on the lips. I quickly walk up towards my house, and stopped in front of the door. "See you tomorrow!" I waved at him and quickly closed the door.

My back is now on my front door. Ino looked at me and said I'm blushing like an a tomatoes.

"Be qui-iet Ino pig!" I quickly rushed to my room and ran to my bed. I took my pillow and squeezed it really tight. I looked at myself in the mirror.

_I can't fall in love! I just can't, not with what he did to me three years ago._

I sighed loudly and flopped down on my bed. One name came across before I fell into a deep slumber.

_Sasuke-kun._

_Morning Time._

I walked slugishly downstairs to see Ino on the kitchen table drinking coffee. "Where's Tenten?" I yawned as I walked towards the refrigerator to get something to eat.

"Don't know, she left this morning leaving a note saying she's not going to be here and not going to come back by night-time." Ino shrugged.

"Oh."

"A-anyways Sakura.. How's it going with Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Hm?" I turned around to face Ino, when realization dawn to me, of what she's asking. I began to blush. "Oh, um it's doing great. What about you?"

"W-Well.." Something about her voice made me turn around. I waited for her to say something, one eyebrow up.

"I- I think I'm in love with Shikamaru.." Ino looked down on her coffee.

I stood there dumbfounded. "R-Really? You sure he won't break your heart once again?"

"I-I'm sure."

"Lets wait for Tenten. We got to make a new plan or just throw it away." I sighed loudly as I comb my hair with my hand. "Our plan backfired, who would've thought we've fallen in love once more with the same man who broke our heart three years ago."

* * *

**Tenten Pov.**

I woke up around seven thirty. I quietly walked out of the house, today I'm going to Neijs' house. I began smiled at myself thinking about last night.

_flashback_

Neji took my arm by surprise and hold me into a tight embrace. "I like you too Tenten."

My eyes widened. "Really? You're not lying to me right?" I neverfelt so happy in my life.

"Why would I lie to someone so important in my life?" Neji looked at me, captivated by his eyes, he slowly moved towards my face.

I closed my eyes awaiting, when both of our lips touched. My heart was pounding so much I thought it was going to burst.

I only have three words running through my head: Best Night Ever.

_End flashback_

-BEEP BEEP

I jumped up, turning around to see a car behind me. I noticed that I was in the middle of the Hyuuga drive way. Feeling myself blush I quickly moved aside and bowed down as a way of saying sorry, waiting for the car to drive away.

"T-Tenten?"

I looked up hearing a familiar voice. The car window was rolled down and I could see Hinata. "Hinata? What are you doing here?"

"I-I should be asking y-you that question.. Nejis' family is having a family party." Hinata looked at me.

"Oh.. Um well I'm here to see Neji, but he doesn't know I'm here." I began to blush harder.

"Well, come i-in. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." She smiled at me. I looked up at Hinata as I go in her car.

-Inside the house

"Wow this place is beautiful." I looked around the house, everything looks expensive with their silk and designs.

"Nejis' room is upstairs around the corner, d-do you want me to show you?"

"No it's okay! I think I got it." I smiled and began to walk towards the stairs. When I arrived at the door, I looked around to make sure it was Nejis room. Just before I knock on the door, I hear people talking inside.

_Hm, so Nejis friends are over?_

"Guys, Tenten confessed to me yesterday at Konoha garden."

I began to blush harder as I pressed my ear on the door to hear more clearly.

"What? Really? Dam it, Ino was about to confess to me during our ride back to her house. But something stopped her, I guess it was when she saw Sakura kiss Sasuke. Troublesome." That was Shikamarus voice.

"Does that mean I lost the bet?" That's Narutos voice.

"Yep, and remember the deal? I don't need to pay for Narutos ramen festia."

My heart literally stopped as I fell down quietly on the floor. Hot tears were running down on my face. Slowly I began to stand up and walk away, too many things were going through my head.

_I should've known, Neji will never love a girl like me._

* * *

**Boys Pov**

"Guys, Tenten confessed to yesterday at Konoha high." Neji said, sitting on the couch watching Naruto and Sasuke play PS2.

Sasuke paused the game and looked at neji while Shikamaru said. "What? Really? Dam it, Ino was about to confess to me during our ride back to her house. But something stopped her, I guess it was when she saw Sakura kiss Sasuke. Troublesome."

"Does that mean I lost the bet?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, and remember the deal? I don't need to pay for Narutos ramen festia for one whole year." Neji smirked at how Sasuke and Shikamaru groaned at the thought, but Nejis smile than it slowly faded away.

"But I want something eles, I don't care if I had to pay for Narutos' weird ramen adiction habit alone."

This caught the guys attention, Sasuke turned his whole body around facing Neji, while Shikamaru took a chair and sat down next to Neji. Naruto put the controller and looked at him.

"I want to actually date her..."

Naruto eyes popped open. "What? You actually like her?"

"Yeah, don't give me those looks, You there Sasuke," Neji looked at Sasuke. "I caught you blushing when Sakura kissed you." Sasuke cheeks began to blush.

Neji turned his head towards Shikamaru. "You, Shikamaru was staring at Ino like an idiot whose in love." Shikamaru turned his towards the window and muttered troublesome.

Then Nejis voice hardend. "Naruto, even though I didn't approve of your relationship with Hinata yet, you just started to going out with her."

This caught Shikamarus and Sasukes attention. "You're dating Hinata!"

Naruto stood up, hand in front of him as if he's trying to protect himeslf, as the guys walked towards him cracking their hand. "W-Wait! Neji, how'd you know?"

"Hinata can never keep a secret." Neji said smiling as Naruto is being cornered.

"But before you guys start to kill Naruto, I want you guys to agree to never tell the girls that bet we made." Neji looked at them seriously.

"Actually, I wanted to cancel that bet a long time ago." Sasuke said, whose now doing a head lock on Naruto.

"Same, I want to have a serious relationship with Ino." Shikamaru said, cracking his knuckles.

"Good, Glad I got this clear before Tenten thinks I'm only playing with her." Neji sighed of relief.

****_End of chapter ten_


	11. We're leaving?

**Sakura Pov**

-DING DONG-

"Hey Sakura can you getthe door? I'm busy!" Ino screamed from her room.

I sighed loudly as I put down my favourite book 'wedding day' and walked towards the door. When I opened the door, I saw Hinata and Tenten at the door.

"Hey Hinata, what are you-" I cut myself off when I saw the state Tenten is in.

Tenten was beside Hinata, heads down making her hair covering her eyes but I know that she's been crying.

I looked at Hinata giving her a confused message as if I was trying to talk to her through my mind but she just shook her head, looking at Tenten. I moved aside from the door so she could bring Tenten inside.

"Bring Tenten to the living room, I'll go get Ino." I whispered to Hinatas ear, she nodded and headed to the living room. I looked at Hinatas back, she has visited our house once and she acts like she lived here in her entire life. I smile at myself.

As I closed the door, questions were running through my head. _What happened to Tenten? Why is Hinata with her? Did something happened that made Tenten leave this mornining? _I shook my head, knowing Tenten will tell me.

I hurriedly ran upstairs and frantically knock on the door. I tried to open the door but she locked it. I started banging the door harder. "Ino! Open the door this instant!"

Ino opened the door, revealing her in a face mask and from the looks of it. She's pissed, I began to shudderd at the thought last time Tenten barged into Ino 'make up' time.

"What? I'm busy right now!" She snapped throwing something wet at my face, what I believe is nail polish.

"It's Tenten, something happened to her." I replied, wipping the nail polish off from my face.

Ino looked shocked and told me she'll be downstairs in two minute flats, as she closed the door on me. In the living room, I found Hinata and Tenten on the couch, Tenten continued to look down at her feet, as Hinata sat next to her.

I marched up to Tenten. "Tenten? What's wrong?" I kneeled down, hands on her knee looking up. Tenten continued to look down, when I was about to say something eles, Ino came down. She looked at me and then to Hinata and when she saw Tenten, pity were in her eyes. She walked up and sat next to her, holding her hand.

"Tenten." Tenten suddendly looked up which made me jump, I looked at her with a confused look.

I sighed, knowing this will get us no where. "Tenten what happened." I said in a more serious tone, Ino looked at me if I was crazy. Usually this is not the way you would treat someone who's in the dumps, but I got to know. I looked at Ino and began to have a stare showdown.

When I heard someone took a deep breath, I turned my attention back to Tenten. She took another deep breath and said. "Last night I confessed to Neji, he-"

"Wait what?" Ino stood up and looked at her, my eyes popped open, bewildered.

"Please just let me finish.." There was something in Tentens voice made Ino sat back down. I began to calm down, waiting for Tenten to continue.

"Yes, I confessed to him, but he also said he loved me. I foolishly believed him." Tenten began telling us the whole story that happened that morning. Then Tenten just broke down as Hinata hugged her.

Ino groaned, tears falling down. I began to remember what Ino told me this morning.

_ "I- I think I'm in love with Shikamaru.." _I sighed. This is not my day, first I I think I'm in love with Sasuke and now I find out that it was all a bet.

I sat on the floor I stared at Ino and Tenten, they looked awful. With tears running down but when I turned to Hinata, I raised my eyebrow. Somethings not feeling right.

"Hinata.. Aren't you shock about this?" I asked, I know for sure the person that will be the most devasated will be Hinata. She's pure, never loved a soul.

Hinata looked surprised and stood up. "I-I got t-to go. S-see you on monday.." She tried to run away but I was already on my feet hands spread apart, blocking her from the door.

"What happened? Is there something you know but wont tell us?" I asked in a more harsh tone.

Hinata looked at me and slouched a bit. "I knew that the guys were planning this." She muttered.

Ino then stood up, tears were already running down. "W-What?" Her voice cracked.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Inos' voice sounded darker and darker.

"I.." Hinata was intruppted when Tenten stood up.

She glared at her. "Don't tell me you were also behind this because if you are I'll-"

I couldn't stand it anymore, I know Hinata wanted to say something. "Ino! Tenten! Go sit back on the couch and let Hinata explain!" I said in a harsh tone pointing the couch. Staring at them until they sat down.

I turned back to Hinata who's now looking down tears forming. "Why didn't you tell us?" I'd made sure my voice was controlled and not mad.

"I-I love Naruto.. -sniff- I knew that he's playing with me, but I still confessed because.." Hinata look up at me and turned to Ino and Tenten, and smiled gently with a single tear that manages to slip out of her eye. "I love him."

"H-how long.." My voice cracked. "How long did you know about the bet?"

Hinata began to blush. "I-I knew the day you told me your plan on revenge, I visit them last night. I-I accidently overheard them talking about it..."

I put my hand in front of her, telling her that she doesn't need to say anymore I know where it's going. I closed my eyes really tight trying to think of a solution. I looked up at Hinata. "We need to leave.."

"W-wait what?" Hinata looked at me, shocked.

"I-I'm tired, I really just want to go somewhere alone." Tenten and Ino both nodded at my statement.

* * *

**Hinata Pov**

"Y-you can't! W-Why don't you guys come and live in my summer-house?" I said frantically.

_No! If they leave, my plan won't work out. I thought._

Sakura eyed me looking confused. "Why should we?"

"B-because it's only a two-hour drive from here!" When I noticed that the girls aren't buying it, I said. "You can see their reaction!" Bingo, this caught their attention, Sakura straighten her pose arms crossed telling me to go on, Ino and Tentens head both shot up from the floor, eyebrows raised.

"T-the guys, how they will act when you guys just suddenly disappear, we'll see if they like you for real or not."

Sakura looked at me and then looked at Ino and Tenten, they both nodded. "Fine." I sighed of relief.

Sakura took out her hand with her index finger showing in my direction. "One week, we'll stay in your summer house for one week. You are to report on their behaviour everyday afterschool."

I nodded and smiled. "Yes!"

"Great." Both of her hand were on her hips. She turn her direction to the girls that were sitting on the couch. "Lets go pack up then."

"Y-you just need to pack your clothes, I have the furniture and everything." I said.

Sakura nodded and began to walk in the direction which I believe is her room. Ino and Tenten stood up slowly and followed her. I smiled at their back.

_"Everything is going to the way I plan." I began to smile at myself. _

I took out my phone and began to write something and click send. My heart began to race. "Oh, I hope this turns out well."

"L-let me help you guys!" I said as I scurried over to the girls room.

****_End of chapter eleven _


	12. Living together

**Neji Pov**

I was in my room with the guys. Shikamaru and Sasuke were playing on the Xbox while Naruto was eating ramen on the floor next to them. suddenly I felt my pants vibrate, noticing that it's my phone, I put down my drink on the table. I took out my phone and noticed it was a text from Hinata.

_Neji-san can you come to the Hyuuga summer-house that's two hours from here? The girls wanted to see you and the guys. Oh and bring a weeks worth of clothes okay? -Hinata._

I looked at the phone and a smile crept up from my face.

"Tenten wants to see me huh?" I murmured as I stood up and walked in front of the guys, and pulled the plug.

"HEY!" Naruto screamed, Shikamaru and Sasuke just glared at me.

"We need to go to our house and pack up." I said bluntly, crossing my arm.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, looking out of the window.

"The girl wants to meet us in my summer-house, they told us to pack a weeks worth of clothing." I said as I walked towards my closet and took out a briefcase, and began throwing in random clothes.

They continued to look at me confused. "Meaning that they want to be with us in the same house for a whole week." I said as slowly as I could. I would roll my eyes if I ain't a Hyuuga.

"R-really?" Shikamaru asked, showing a tint of blush.

"Yep, so you guys should leave and head to your house, I'll pick you guys up around an hour or so." I turned around but noticed no one is around. I smirked as I looked out my window, Sasuke was already driving off while, Shikamaru just got in his car. Naruto just began to walk out of the house, I laughed inside when I noticed there was a ramen stain on his shirt.

"Must of spilled it." I thought.

As I began packing up, a smile began to crept on my face. As a certain flashback came.

"I like you.." She said, I found it so adorable at how she looked at her feet, as she played with her shirt. The blush was a rosy colour, it looks really cute.

I smiled at myself, as I picked my keys from my table and walked out of my house and into my car. I put my sun glasses on and smirked.

"Time to pick up the guys."

* * *

**Tenten Pov.**

We just arrived at Hinatas 'summer-house' I gaped at it, it looks more like a mansion than a summer-house.

Ino and Sakura squealed when they walked in. I smiled at them, a good two-hour drive got us to take things into perspectives. First we had a great time in a really fancy restaurant that's a once in a life time experience, we get to meet Hinata, and finally we get to live in Hinatas summer house. What more can a group of girls searching for revenge can ask for?

I began take a tour around the house, I kept in mind that there was an indoor pool, a gaming room and life-size kitchen. I began to think. "It looks like I could live here without ever getting outside."

"Uhmm, w-we don't have any maids or cooks around here since it's not summer and all." Hinata said, playing with her fingers.

"It's okay. We're lucky to be living here for a week. We can take care of our self." Sakura smiled, eyeing a design on a vase next to her.

"You don't have to worry about us-" Ino stopped and ran towards the living room pointing to something. "I-Is this a flat screen TV?"

"Y-yes."

"Awesome! Let's try this little sucker." I said as I took the controller and press the 'on' button.

* * *

**Hinata Pov.**

I smiled, they're feeling a lot better. Hope it's good enough when the guys come over. I looked over and noticed a car driving up. I took a deep breath.

"It's time" I thought.

"Be right back, washroom.." I said as I quickly ran to the front door, praying that they won't ring the door bell.

When I got out, I saw them getting out of the door slowly.

"Neji-san, I'm glad that you can make it." I said as I bowed.

"Hinata." Neji did a short bow and asked.

"Where are Tenten and the others?" Neji and the others began looking around.

I smiled at their rush to see their girl.

"They're watching Television. Too captivated by the size of it." I moved aside so they can enter.

The guys smiled and walked inside. Then Naruto stopped in front of me, I smiled and said. "A-are you ready Naruto? No second thought?"

He looked with determination in his eyes, at me and nodded. I walked to the door, and closed it. I grabbed a controller and click 'activate'

* * *

**Sakura Pov**

I began to laugh really hard when I saw a group of women who has inhuman strength beat the crap out of a man who got caught peeping on them at a hot spring.

When I heard a noise, I turned my attention towards the noise and believe me, I was not expecting this. Right now in front of me and the girls was three people who I do not want to see right now at the moment.

Before I could say anything. There was a loud beeping sound. I covered my ears, my eyes never left the Sasuke though. When it stopped I heard a robotic noise.

_All doors are locked, now completed. I repeat all doors are locked._

Wide eyes I turned around to see Tenten and Ino full of confusion. The Television suddenly blurred and then turn to an image of Hinata and Naruto.

"H-hi guys." Hinata said. Looks like she's outside of the house.

"W-what's going on Hinata? Naruto?" I asked standing in front of the television.

"W-well, I locked the doors, and the windows are indestructible. Meaning you can't escape." Hinata said bluntly.

"Why?" Neji ask, confused.

"You should ask the girls. Until then.." Hinata turned to look at Naruto who smiled at her and nodded. "I won't be coming back to deactivate this till next week. So uhm see you guys next week.." She turned around.

"BYE see you next week!" Naruto smiled and just like that the television turned back to the original channel.

I turned back slowly to face the guys.

_End of chapter twelve _


	13. Think harder!

**Sakura**

So, here I am looking at Sasuke staring straight in his eyes. I'm glad no ones is recording this with a camera at this very moment, cause I bet you anything that I look like a total dumb ass, with my mouth hanging and wide-eyed. Slowly I turned back to the television and I started shaking it really hard hopping Hinata will randomly pop back up and save me, but then it broke in half. Oppies.

"Sakura-" Sasuke tried to reach and touch my shoulder, but I screamed no putting my hand in front of him as I took a step back. I was about to say something else when-

BANG

BANG

I jumped at the sudden noise, turning my head towards the noise my brain began thinking of all the possibilities of what could be the problem; like an explosion got set off in the back yard, maybe an ice-cream truck ran into the house or it's just Naruto running straight towards the wall at full speed because he's just plain weird and dumb. No, it's just Tenten holding a chair and repeatedly smashing it against a window. Screaming; get me out of here right now! Hinata you're so dead! Et cetera.

Happens all the time right? No. This is one of those special moment when you think if Tenten is a mass murder who's in hiding, pretending to be a highschool student.

I sighed loudly, rubbing my forehead. I looked up to see three very confused -More like shocked- guys standing right in front of me. Neji looked as if he saw something indecent. Sasuke and Shikamaru couldn't keep their mouth from hanging.

Sasuke seem to be the first to recover and quickly turned back to his 'cool' state. Slowly Shikamaru and Neji finally recovered, as they began touching their clothes.

I looked over at Ino who seemed to finally managed to grab the chair out of Tentens hand. I looked back at Sasuke, he raised his eye brows. Questioning me through those eyes.

"We know that you're just playing with us." I said blankly not looking at his face.

"H-Huh?" I looked at Sasuke and was about to burst of anger. It took every once of my courage -And I don't have a lot to begin with- To tell the truth and this is what Sasuke could muster up? Huh?

"For goodness sakes Neji! I knew you were playing with me! You're such a jerk! I hate you! I can't believe I confessed to a guy like you!" Tenten grabbed the closest thing around her and I grumbled that it was a pillow -I was hopping for something more sharp and pointy or at least something that weighs more than half my weight As she threw it at Neji, dead lock right on the face. She ran away to what I believe; upstairs in a random bedroom. I could hear a loud slam upstairs. Neji however stood dumbfounded and when he got his senses back, his face paled as he ran after her.

Now in the living room is just me and Ino to defend for our self. I thank god that I was not alone with Sasuke. But I spoke too soon, Ino walked right in front of Shikamaru.

"You suck Shikamaru! I thought you like me, but this was just a stupid bet huh?" Ino began ranting on a good five-minute on how Shikamaru is a jerk and so on, and then she stopped and stared at him waiting for his response. Shikamaru just stood looking down, not looking at Ino.

"What? You're not going to defend yourself? -sniff- So you actually never like me!" Tears were falling down her face as she walked away heading towards the indoor swimming pool. Shikamaru head shot up wide-eyed and began to chase after her.

Now it's just me and Sasuke in the living room. Alone. With nobody around to save me. I hate my life. Kill me god. -Insert my inner self pulling every strand of my pink hair.-

"Sakura-" Sasuke took a step towards me.

My head shot up, my hand infront of him indicating him to stop coming closer. Hot tears now running down my cheeks. "Stop." My voiced cracked as I force myself to smile. "Don't make this any more harder than it is..."

I turned around closing my eyes hard, expecting him to turn around and walk away after saying his most popular used word. -Hn- What I was not expecting is two very muscular arms hugging me from behind.

Shocked I tried to get free, but Sasuke stood firm in his ground. I felt his body move head lowering towards my ear. Feeling his hot breath as he muttered "Sakura." He resumed nuzzling his head on my shoulder.

Feeling my face getting hotter and hotter, I stood still. Letting my tears fall down freely.

"Sakura you're stupid, an airhead who believes in whatever she hears. Your someone who like to shop twelve hours straight with no break, calling me randomly at two in the morning cause you can't sleep. Your best friend calls you insulting name, in short, you're a nuisance."

"What! Sasuke you jerk-" I began hitting him, and than Sasuke turn me around facing him. I stopped when I saw his pale skin to a very little pink blush on his cheeks. He stared at me bringing me closer to him.

"But than again, that's why I love you."

"What-" He interrupted me by putting his finger on my lips.

"Sakura, yes, I did agree to the bet and I'm glad I did." He stopped, blushing harder. "Because if I haven't I would've never met you. The bet was cancelled, a long time ago. Even before Neji confessed, that he fell in love with your bestfriend. It was the moment when you smile at me during our first date. Hopefully that won't be our last either."

He took a strand of my hair and put in behind my ear, his hand my touching my face. "I love you Sakura, and I want to be with you forever, I don't take no for an answer."

New tear -Happy tears.- began running down as I wrapped my hand around his shoulder. Sasukes arm around my waist, I could imagine him smirking and sure enough when I let go. I could see a small smirk planted on his face.

He began lowering his face towards my lip. I closed my eyes, awaiting.

Knock Knock

A very happy yet annoying voice said, in a singing voice.

I jumped up turning my attention towards the door, and sure enough Ino and Tenten are there smiling while wiggling their eyebrows. Shikamaru and Neji were behind them smirking as their hands on their girl waist.

"So all wells that ends well?" Neji said, walking in the living room holding Tentens hand.

I raised my eyebrow and looked at the girls, they shook their head with me laughing.

"Not really.." Ino said moving away from Shikamaru as she stood beside me. Tenten following after.

You should have seen their faces. A once in a life time, Shikamaru mouth dropped as he tried to grab Inos arm but she slapped him away. Neji looked like someone just dyed his hair bright pink when Tenten walked away from him. Sasuke looked like a hurt puppy when I pushed him to stand with the guys.

"We didn't do anything-" The guys said at the same time, Tenten put her hand in front of the guys. Telling them to stop for a second.

"We met you guys before, three years ago. Now you have to remember who, where and when you did met us. Of course if you can't figure that out, we won't talk to you. Ever." I said, doing a little victory dance in my mind.

"Now, girls." I looked at the girls. "Let's hit the pool?" They nodded.

"Good luck." Ino giggled as we walked past the guys, following me upstairs to get our swimsuit.

"You'll need it, Neji." Tenten said laughing.

In our designated room, Tenten finally droped on the floor laughing. "Did you see their faces?"

"Hell yeah. Shikamarus so cute when he's desperate."

"Revenge is kinda sweet isn't it?" I said.

"Yep." Ino and Tenten said in usion.

* * *

**Sasuke**

"Well?" I asked, pacing the living room back and forth.

"I don't remember anything." Shikamaru said, throwing his arms in the air.

"I would've remember though.." Neji said, rubbing his head.

I stood still, head facing the floor.

"Did you remember anything?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a no."

I began to grumble when I saw the girls walking down the stairs laughing, in their swimsuit. Sakura saw me and gave me a thumbs up and air blow me a kiss. I turned to the guys angry.

"Think harder!" I half grumbled, half screamed.

****_End of chapter thirteen _


	14. The boys point of view

**Sakura**

"This is the life." I exhaled in pure bliss, as I fan myself in the hot tub. I place my head on the floor, taking in a deep breath. I never felt so, free ever since three years ago. I closed my eyes for a minute, letting the stem rise to my face.

"For once I agree with you, forehead." I looked up to see two pairs of baby blue eyes. Ino step in beside me in the tub and shivered at the suddened change of temperature. Tenten quickly followed and sat in front of me.

"I got to thank Hinata when she comes back to see us.." Tenten beamed as she took off her hair tie. Spreading her finger, making the elastic land on her arm.

Ino nodded in agreement. I smirked and snorted. "We wouldn't be in this mess if a certain someone has better hearing skills."

"And here I thought the fighting queen is actually good at everything.." Ino began to giggle.

I watched in amusement as I watch Tentens face become light red to a fresh ripe tomatoes color.

"S-shut up!" She yelled splashing hot water in our direction.

The next few days were like this. Laughing and just having fun, without worrying or thinking about the grudge that happens three years ago. The burden, the regret, the pain; was lifted off from my shoulder.

Our shoulders.

* * *

**Sasuke.**

Day 1

"S-shut up!"

Shikamaru groaned as he banged his head on the table, making papers fly everywhere while the pencils fall down to the floor.

"Hey! You're making a mess!" Neji growled.

"I can't think.. Hearing the girls laughing and giggling the next room doesn't help one bit." Shikamaru hissed, bending down picking up the paper and pencil.

I raised my eyebrow, sometimes I wonder if Shikamaru is Snore lax from this cartoon called Pokémon. All that animal does, is sleep all day long. Too lazy to do anything.

"We're listing things out that three years ago, that may have a connection to the girls." Neji sighed, quickly jotting something down.

"We would find out faster if you'd actually help us." I stared at Shikamaru, taunting.

"What did we have so far?" Shikamaru asked ignoring my glares, grabbing a piece of paper.

"I just wrote down when you guys enrolled to my school." Neji said.

"That's a good start." Shikamaru respond.

Day 2

"Hey, our class gone to Hawaii during spring break for two weeks. Maybe we met them there?" Shikamaru asked. I shook my head, the girls look too poor to be able to go somewhere that involves with a plane.

"Tenten does not seem like a bikini, swimsuit wearing type of girl." Neji argued, taking a sip of water.

"Although Sakura and Ino looked like that type? I don't know about you guys but I know very well how capable they are in dragging in Tenten in these type of situations. Don't get in wrong, Tenten looks very strong, but one things for sure. Sakura and Ino, if they work together they can overcome any obstacles Tenten put in front of them." Shikamaru remarked.

I began to shiver at the thought of Sakura and Ino jumping on Tenten, holding onto her foot as they dragged her away laughing evilly. While Tenten tried to stop by grabbing onto something, unfortunately for her there was nothing to grab onto, so there was only nail scrapping on the floor.

Day 3

"What about that time we went to Korea to see a Korean band named B2ST perform?" I asked, twirling with the pencil around my right hand.

"Nope, Tenten hates listening to music that she can't understands." Neji said, scribbling the idea out.

"How the hell do you know that Tenten hates foreign music?" Shikamaru asked, a smirk begning to form.

"I... Well.. S-she told me. Yes, Tenten told me." Neji said reganing his composture.

I hold in my laughter, however Neji caught it me rolling my eyes.

"What? I'm not saying it's bad to hire some guy to get information on a girl you like." I muffled.

"Yeah." Shikamaru acknowledge, catching on quickly on my joke. "I don't think you're a stalker at all."

Neji groaned and threw a pencil in our direction.

"Shut up."

Day 4

I shook my head as I tried to concentrate on the piece of paper in front of me. Unsuccessful, I threw the pencil behind me and crumpled the paper in a form of a ball. I rested my head on my hand, closing my eyes.

"I can't remember anything. All I can remember is... that prank we made, making our parents so mad, they forced us to go to some dumb camp as punishment." Shikamaru yawned closing his eyes.

...

...

-Enter the scene where all the guys snap their head looking at each other.-

"You don't think those girls are..?" Neji questioned looking bewildered.

"It can't be.." I thought. The image of a black haired girl with thick glasses appeared before me.

* * *

FlashBack

"You got to be joking!" I hissed, giving the Uchiha glare, anybody would have chicken down and coward away like they should be. However, in front of me were the creators of the infamous glare. someone had more experience of using that look.

My parents.

"I'm not, you're going to this camp if it's the last thing to do." My father; Fugaku uchiha said. His voice remained calm as he stared into my eyes, crooking his eyebrow.

"Whose idea was this?" Shikamaru grumbled looking in disgust as he examined the tacky camp uniform.

"Why it's your wonderful brother; Itachi! He mentioned this last week!" Mikoto uchiha, my mother clapped her hand together while putting on a happy expression, unable to realize the anger building up in my eyes.

Neji remained quiet, but I know that he's planning to murder someone right now.

"I'm going to kill him.." I thought, crackling my knuckles.

XOXOX

I crossed my arm in a room full of arts and crafts, not letting myself yawn. My father think that separating me and my friends into different classes would be discipline.

"Umm, can you pass the glue?" I looked over to see a girl shorter than me by a head. Her messy black hair covered her eyes along with her glasses. Overall she looks really plain. Nothing caught my interest.

"Hn." I passed the glue and resumed glaring at the art teacher.

A half hour later, I realize that the majority of the girls are looking over my direction, glaring at a particular someone to my right. I noticed that it was the same girl sitting beside me. I mentally laughed at myself, at how determined she's into her work as she's unable to notice the stares.

Each day I catch myself watching in amusement as she cuts the blank piece of paper into the shape of a bird with determination in her eyes.

"Nice drawing you have there." I said as I put down the eraser next to her, that she dropped.

The girl looked shocked as she mumbled a thank you.

From here on out, we began talking to each other simply by saying hi, to a good morning to a full conversation.

I didn't have any sort of feeling towards her, I didn't even have the chance to see if I had any feeling towards her.

XOXOX

"Hey, there are three girls looking over here." Neji smirked. It was around twelve in the afternoon, the only time I can hang out with them is during lunch and night-time.

"Wanna test out, to see if we lost our charm?" I asked already standing up from the chair.

"You're on." Shikamaru walked towards a blue hair chick and they began to walk off towards the cooking room. I grinned and shook my head as I grabbed a red head, wraping my arm around her shoulder.

"So he knew that the cooking room is empty now huh?" Neji said under his breath.

"Looks like it." I reached under the girl chin and I was about to kiss her, than the girl motion me to stop.

"Be right back." The girl moved away and ran with her friend towards a certain direction.

XOXOX

The bet I made with the guys never got accomplished, since the red-head girl never came back.

Arts and crafts ended, so I can no longer see that weird black hair girl. My father finally got somebody to pick us up from camp, not allowing me to have the chance to ask her name.

End of flashback.

* * *

"Did you guys meet a certain plain girl during camp?" I asked.

They didn't say anything as they continued to look into space, knowing I guessed it right I sighed loudly, running my hand through my hair. This is getting more complicated than I thought.

"So the girls thought we're just playing with them?"

"Looks like it."

"Troublesome."

"Come on, let's go talk to them." I stood up walking towards the noise that's full of laughter.

**** End of chapter fourteen


	15. Love is in the air

**Sakura**

"So your saying that the bet was actually on the girls we caught you flirting with.." Ino said blankly. We're standing in the living room. Since the television broke for some odd reason... Tenten, Ino and I were talking about what to eat for dinner, till the guys entered in the scene.

"And that the girls told us you were playing with us." Tenten said slowly. Her voice proved that she was not believing it one bit.

"Finally your dad." I turned to Sasuke. "Picked you guys up, thinking you guys learned your punishment.."

The guys nodded once, I could've sworn I seen Sasukes corners are beging to form a smirk. While the other guys looked content with their accomplishment.

I snorted and grinned. "Like hell, I'm going to believe that." I stood up from the couch, my friends followed my action.

"I'll give you credit for figuring us who we are. But making lies is a big no-no." Ino shook her head in disappointment.

"Besides we forgive you already. So just admit that you were playing with us and say that you're sorry." Tenten said, crossing her arm.

I smirked at their reactions. Their mouth literally were wide opened. There's no way they're going to confess, since after all; one's a lazy ass, the other one believes he is not destined to apologize while the last one thinks he's too 'cool'

The guys looked at eachother and began to smirk. They walked towards us slowly, step by step. I was freaked out of course. No hot man out there will walk towards you, looking very mischievous but at the same time, very sexy.

Sasuke grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder as if I didn't weigh a thing. Dumbfounded, nothing came out of my mouth as we headed towards the stairs. When we arrived he gently put me down on a couch in a room.

I assumed it's Sasukes room, since there was a symbol on the wall, dead lock in the centre. To be honest, I thought it was a a ping pong racket, with red on the top.

"Sa-ku-ra.." I jumped a bit at the deathing sound.

I looked up to see a very pissed, yet hot looking Sasuke staring down at me.

He lowered his head, his two arms are on the couch. Blocking me from any chances of running away. I backed up to the couch, avoiding his gaze.

"I wasn't lying."

My heart started beating so dam fast as I looked at him with confusion.

"I wasn't lying, I never ed played on you nor did I made a bet with my friends." Feeling my heart beat a bit faster as I watch the coldhearted Uchiha blushing slightly.

"Alright, I'll believe you. Just this once though." I murmered quietly as my hand reached to touch his face. Making him to face me.

We stared each other in the eyes, I closed my eyes when I noticed that his head is moving slighly towards me. This time with no distractions. No Ino. No Tenten.

I finally kissed him. Not on the cheek nor is it on the forehead. It was on the lips. It lasted for just a second, but it was worth it. I fluttered my eyes opened, wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms around my waist, bringing me up to a standing position.

I don't remember how long we stayed in that position but that doesn't really matter at the moment. I finally have him, and it's not because of a bet.

* * *

**Ino**

I watched as Sasuke walked away with Sakura on his shoulder. Before he left he smirked directly at me with a hint evil in his eyes. At first I was confused than I remember that Shikamaru is right behind me. Emitting a scary aura.

I let out an 'eep' when he got hold of my wrist as he pulled me away, towards the basement. I looked at Tenten and mouth 'help me' But it looks like she has her own problems to handle.

When we arrived he let go of my wrist, his back is facing me. It was a good two minute awkward silent.

"Like.."

I jumped at the sudden noise.

"Hmm?" I took a step closer indicating him to say it again.

"I like you troublesome women." Because he's not facing me, I was grinning because his ears were a bright color of red. When I finally got hold of my act, I cleared my voice.

"Are you sure? The longest relationship I stayed was two months maximum. Are you positive you can make me happy? To stay with you?" Of course I was lying, I wasn't in a relationship, although boys were staring at me with lust -Some of them were eye candy delicious. But because of the promise my girls made. 'No falling in love. No dating till we get our revenge.' I turned the guys down.

It was such a waste. It pained me so much to let them go.

Shikamaru turned around, his cheeks still has a tint of pink on. He took a big step towards me closing the small space between us, he reached to hold my hands.

"Nag me to death if I don't. I will always love you." He whispered.

I giggled as I gone on my toes, leaning towards his face. But then again, Shikamaru is one of a kind. No one can replace my Shika-kun.

* * *

**Tenten**

I finally know how Sakura feel, being alone with a guy. I watched in horror as one by one my best friends were forcefully dragged them away by demons.

When Sakura was on Sasukes shoulder, I thought a murder was going to happen. After all, people who messes with the Uchiha magically disapears the next day. At least thats what I hear in the hallways.

As Shikamaru left, dragging Ino along. My heart began beating faster, being alone with a Hyuuga is not what I wanted. Since I confessed and then forced him to take four stressful days to try and remember me.

I turned my head to only be met by two lavender eyes. I gasped when he grabbed my arms. He pulled me towards him.

'He's gonna kill me.'

'I'm sorry Sakura, Ino. I'm leaving before you guys.'

'Unless you guys are already dead too.'

'Oh, I nevered joined soccer yet! '

'I'm too young to -'

My mind went blank as Nejis lips were against mine. When he let go to look at my face, he smirked.

I'm not a girly girl, but I always imgine my first kiss to be a memorable one. Something that I can brag to my friends, and we'll fight to see whose first kiss is better.

I never imagine my first kiss to be in a living room. In broad daylight. After telling him, that he must confess that he lied.

Yeah, I know. Worst. First. Kiss. Ever.

But something that'll make me win a long shot, is that Neji Hyuuga is my first kiss.

* * *

**Dam, that was hard. Too. Much. Fluff.**

**It burns. **

**So, I'm guessing one or two more chapters till 'Revenge' Is finally complete! -Tears streaming down/**

**Review or I'm not gonna finish this chapter and I'll force you to think about the ending with your imaginations! -Believe me, it's harder than you think.**

**-Candybluesful**


	16. Thank you

**Hinata **

It's around twelve in a Saturday morning. It's when people go out and enjoy and breezy day with people they love. I sure am filling that up quite nicely as Naruto and I are spending some quality time together. Naruto in the drivers seat while I'm sitting right beside him, holding his right hand.

Before I go onto the story I know what you're thinking. Naruto knows how to drive? And you let him? Well, technically I wanted to take a limousine and have one of my butlers to drive there but Naruto begged for me to go and take a car. I can't turn him down, with his big beautiful blue eyes and sunshine hair falling in every perfect way on his face. -I can't find no reason to say no.

We almost hit some cars, trees and maybe some few elderlys along the way. But other than that, Naruto is a great driver. As expected of my perfect boyfriend.

We're driving towards the Hyuuga summer house. It was day five from the the six week promise. Naruto however wanted to surprise them by coming a day early.

"I can't wait to see them!"

I giggled as Naruto ramble on, how he misses his best friends. I stared at him, he's wearing an orange shirt with black jeans. His smile brings in comfort, just like the sun.

I looked out the window and sighed, reminiscing the past.

* * *

_Flashback._

I was standing by the stairs, next to my mother as my father began talking about the Hyuuga industry with my uncle.

"Yes, the business seems to get getting along quite fine. Thanks to you of course." My father said. Taking a sip of red wine.

"Are you kidding me? If it wasn't for your fast thinking in the stock market the company was sure to go downfall!" Nejis father turned around to meet me. "How was school? Did you get rid of that stammering about of yours?"

I stood tall next to my father, I was about to respond to the question but stopped as someone stomped loudly. It was Tenten running downstairs, tears streaming down on her pale skin.

The elders too noticed her as my mother nudge me to go. At first I was hesitant, until my father nodded in approval. I smiled and bowed murmuring. 'Pardon me then.' Before running off.

As I turned around heard my dad said proudly. "That's my daughter. She always help people who's in need."

"She's so grown up. I wish I had a daughter."

"She had some great friends, if I might say so myself."

My heart beat faster and I could tell a grin is plastered on my face. I picked up my speed a bit, passing through the stairs as I grabbed Tentens wrist, bringing her into a random guest room. The room was a mix of light blue and pink. The sun was slowly rising.

I turned to see Tenten, I knew if I asked what happened it would just bring in more painful memories and there is no way she would tell me. But I had a small hunch what the problem may be. Neji Hyuuga.

I took out my phone, scrolling down to to find a certain guys name. I quickly click 'send'

I turned around to see Tenten sitting on a wooden chair, looking blankly in space. "Stay right here, you here me? Don't go anywhere, I'll be back before you know it." I grabbed her shoulder making her to look at me. I waited till she nodded, sniffing.

I grabbed a tissue box that was on the table and handed it to her, wipping the tears off gently. I kissed her forehead before opening the door to only stumble across someone with blue eyes.

X

"N-naruto." I was surprised, I didn't expect him to come here so fast. I quickly closed the door, thankfully Tenten didn't notice. She was too busy staring out at the window.

"What is it Hinata? The text you send me sounded so urgent." Naruto smiled which earned a blush.

"I know.." I whispered, my heart began to slowly rip apart. 'It's ending huh? It was good while it lasted...'

Naruto looked more confused as he scratch his head. "Huh?"

"I knew about the bet. The one you made with my cousin."

At those words, Narutos eyes widen. His hand dropped to his side. "I can explain.."

I put my hand on his lips, I looked at him in the eyes once more. "It's okay, I'm not going to hold any grudge. It was my mistake to fall for you."

There was silence, I slowly put my hand down.

"I-I guess it's time to break up-"

I gasped as Naruto grabbed my face. Wide eyed, I looked up to see Naruto. His body shaking.

"W-we just cancelled the bet." His eyes begning to soften realizing that I'm blushing like a tomato. "I want to go out with you. I never once regretted.."

This can't be happening. He actually like me? This is a dream come true. Than something hit me.

"You guys cancelled the bet just now?" I asked.

He quickly nodded.

"Tell me exactly what you guys discussed." Naruto looked confused but agreed. He summarized the whole thing within two minutes.

I turned around to see the door, behind is Tenten, completely unaware of the wrong mishap.

I glanced to look at Naruto. Smirking, I tiptoed to his ear and whispered my plan.

Naruto grinned and nodded. 'Count me in!'

End of flashback.

* * *

"Finally we're here!" Naruto screamed, his hand high up in the air.

I walked out of the car, taking a deep breath and smiled. I closed the door gently as I pulled out a controller in my bag. I glanced at Naruto.

"You ready Naruto?"

"Yep, believe it!"

"You do know that my plan might backfire, and they'll kill us for locking them in the house for four nights and five days right?"

I watched as Narutos face began losing it's beautiful tan color, bringing Orachimaru skin color to shame. "Never mind, let's lock them in the house for a year... Lets go grab some ramen."

I gave him a look of disappointment and he sighed, putting his hands up. -Indicating that I should hurry and unlock the door.

I smiled and quickly ran over to his side and gave a quick peck on his cheek. I turned and look at the controller and clicked. 'Dis-activate.'

Within one minute there was a few screaming and stomps heard. The door flew open with my bestfriends running out towards me. Each of them, grinning like there's no tomorrow. Without asking, I knew that it worked out well. The guys behind the girls were sending in deadly glares to Naruto.

I turned my attention to the girls. "Hinata!" Sakura screamed, they all flew their arms out, catching me between them.

As they huddled around me, the girls murmur: "Thank you."

**The End**

* * *

**Finally finished the book! One of you guys wanted a sequel -ahem, you know who you are ;) I'm still deciding if I wanted make one.**

**Review and tell me what you guys think. If I am making a sequel I'm thinking about it during when they have kids or something. Or in the process of having one. -wink wink- (If you guys get what that mean.)**

**Thank you for all of your support! I'm going to miss you beautiful readers. Anyways. Ja ne. **

**Candybluesful.**


	17. Sequel

Hey, I decided to make a sequel! Please go and check "Oh Boy" On my profile. :)

Once again I would like to thank you readers for putting up with my poorly written fanfic. It means a lot. I'm currently looking for a BETA, since english isnt my first language and that my stories are desperately in need for someone, other than me, to fix it.

PM me or click review and to tell me. I would be greatful ! ^^

Candybluesful


End file.
